The King's Prince
by Maizy
Summary: Yuuri wasn't all that stright guy after all. In the end it was actually easy to love Wolfram. They lived in a world without prejudices. A world where two boys could be together and noone finds it strange. Shounen-ai, Boy/boy love, Yuuram possibly Wolfyuu
1. Chapter 1  The Trouble Comming

Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram, Yuuram, probably Wolfyuu

Warnings: Yaoi, Boy x boy love,

Summray: Yuuri wasn't all that stright guy after all. In the end it was actually easy to love Wolfram. They lived in a world without prejudices. A world where two boys could be together and noone finds it strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Trouble Comming<strong>

It wasn't all that late evening yet, but the whole of Blood Pledge Castle had been already inside their bedchambers and preparing themselves for bed. Well not the whole castle, but most of the important occupants was. The ones, that were tomorrow early morning expected to leave for another of their _needed_ adventures in the countryside. As their young double black king said, well is saying everytime, they all needed some time to relax outside the castle and as a good king should do, it is preferable and profitable for their country and their people, if the king knows as much as he can about said country, her people and their lives. But only one person was as always sure their king thinks as he says and that was Günter von Christ. The Royal advisor and teacher of the current maou Shibuya Yuuri, who was currently putting into bed his twelve years old human daughter Greta.

"Good night, Greta."

"Good night, daddy." Whispered the little princess as her daddy pecked her gently on her forehead and affectionately run his fingers trough her curly hair. "You know you don't have to do this, Yuuri." She protested tiredly. "I'm not a child anymore."

"I know you're not a child anymore, but you're not all grown up yet either." Objected Yuuri almost whiningly. The outside looker would have to think hard who is really the child here. Because Greta looked more mature than Yuuri right now. After all there wasn't all that big age gap between them even thou he was her father.

"Whatever." Growled the young princess. "You should get yourself a baby, you know." She knew it was futile to argue with the young maou, when he was like that and so she just sighed. Before anyone got to say anything else, there was a knock on the door and then they heard the soft voice of the maou's godfather and the princess's uncle.

"Your Majesty? Are you in there?"

"I am, Conrad..." Sighed the young king. He knew it was absolutely futile to remind Conrad he was to call him by the name the soldier himself gave him, but he still did it anyway. Their arguing was more of a habit and to keep Yuuri smiling, then ignorance for Yuuri's wishes... "...and call me by the name you gave me!"

...because Conrad always answered with a smile and the soft "Of course, Yuuri." That said with his brown haired head already between the doors. His smiling face absolute opposite to what he was looking for the young maou for, but Yuuri didn't know that.

"What is it, Conrad?" Asked the black haired now nineteen years old maou. He was a bit taller, but didn't change too much. Since on his sixteenth birthday he decided he wanted to live his life as mazoku and be a true Maou, he started to age as a normal mazoku would, as every half demon which decided to live as mazoku did. Conrad, Yozak and many others.

"There is something that you should be aware of, Your Majesty. Please come with me, Gwendal and Gunter wish to talk to you." Answered his trusted solider.

Yuuri sighed. "All right." He turned back to Gerta and kissed her on the forehead again which caused Greta to sigh. Then with "Good night" on his lips he followed Conrad out of her room. The soldiers standing guard closing the heavy doors behind them.

***Yuuram***

They were currently sitting in the Maou's office. They means Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Murata and of course Yuuri. The Maoh was leaning against the back of his chair, sitting behind his dark wooden desk. Everyone in the room looked as if someone dear to them had just died and he really hoped that wasn't the case. He was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, which wasn't anything new since Gwendal was in the office with him, but he didn't get this scary feeling form the man for years. Now he just wished that anything they're about to fire at him won't have anything to do with death or a war, anything else sure will be acceptable. Of course he didn't know the half of it...

"So Heika, there is something we need to discuss with you." The Chief of State started. His voice chilling the young maou to the bones. Before Yuuri could ask anything, Gwendal continued. "We need to discuss with you your engagement to Wolfram." He stated stoically.

Yuuri sighed. "That again?" He asked not knowing what his idiotic question will cause. If it were even possible, Gwendals' eyebrows got so high it couldn't be spotted anymore and his frown deepened to the point Yuuri was afraid, that if it was to stay embedded into his face, he wouldn't want to meet him in the dark hallways alone. He was sure the children would cry to see him like that...not that they weren't afraid of him now anyways...

Yuuri cringed. "Guess I shouldn't say that?" He asked sheepishly. "But you know...I thought we were alrea..." he didn't get to finish, because Gwendal interrupted him angrily.

"You thought what, heika? That this could continue like this forever? Sure you are not that stupid." He frowned again.

"Gwendal...you are talking to his Majesty." Conrad tried to calm his older brother.

"Yes of course." Yuuri could swear he heard Gwendals' teeth crush together and he couldn't help it, but felt his heart drop just a bit lower. "Then His Majesty..." He stared pointedly at Yuuri and the said monarch wished his chair could swallow him in that moment. "...should be aware that there are rules concerning the courting, engagements and marriages of nobles and kings in Shin Makoku."

"Yes, I'm aware of the customs concerning these." Yuuri countered. He learned of all the customs regarding all these things and more years ago, so he wouldn't do any stupid mistake again.

"So you surely know that your engagement can't continue forever, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know there are time limitations to this." He stared pointedly to Gunter.

"There aren't any limitations to engagements in Shin Makoku, your Majesty." Answered Gunter and successfully cut wherever was Gwendal about to say. "But because you are a Maou, there is a bit more pressure put to your case. It's just that being engaged for four years is a long time even for a mazoku and it is a very long time for a maou."

Gunter was then cut by Gwendal again. "If you didn't want to be with Wolfram, you should annul the engagement long time ago and spare all of us the trouble now."

"Trouble? I don't really know what you are talking about, Gwendal. What is or isn't between me and Wolfram isn't anyones business." Yuuri was starting to feel a bit angry. His privacy was his own and the only one he was willing to consult it with was Wolfram, which their engagement concerned as well, anyone else though should mind their own.

"That is where you are wrong, Your Majesty. Sadly, it concern us as well as tomorrow morning the ten nobles start to arrive. They send us a note to inform us about wanting to meet with you tomorrow in the evening. They wish to talk to you about the engagement. You are a King...you are not your own, you belong to the whole country, to all of your people. You have no privacy."

Yuuri was shocked to say the least. Why are the ten nobles interested in his engagement now? Before they didn't give a damn. So why now? Sure they meddled in his affairs all the time, but that really always concerned the country not his private life. They were never interested in his private life before. Could it be that his trusted advisors just misinterpreted something?

"Why would they be interested in my engagement now. That seems a bit..."

"Lord von Voltaire is right, Shibuia." The Great Sage spoke for the first time.

"Murata?"

"Shibuia, because you are a king it is as Lord von Voltaire said a moment ago, you are not your own, you belong to the country and you need to do whats best for your country. That is what you chose when you decided to become a king years ago."

"I know that, I always do the decisions that are best for my country."

"Of course you do, but sometimes it will concern your private life as well. Because you are a king, you have to be an example for your people. You need to be a king, that isn't afraid to make a decision. That isn't hesitating."

"I'm not scared to make a decision, not am I hesitating in making them. Not anymore."

"Really?" The Great Sage fixed the young maou with a meaningful stare. „It's been four years, Shibuia and you're saying you're not hesitating? Then why are you waiting?"

There was an uncomfortable silence after that question. Everyone eager to know the answer, the one asked not knowing the answer.

"So what should I do? What the nobles wants?" Yuuri asked after a while.

The answer come form his godfather this time. "Unfortunately there are not that many opinions. They would want you to marry him or break the engagement."

"Well, I thought they would want me to marry him."

"No, they don't care as long as you will do something about it. Of course they wouldn't care if you break the engagement...their daughters and sons will have a chance at you. It's the reality, your Majesty." Answered Gunter. „They will start to send noblewomen and noblemen to Blood Pledge Castle in hope you will choose one of them. All of them wants to have maou in family."

"Oh God." Grunted Yuuri as he slumped in his chair. There was a pregnant pause. Then Yuuri spoke again. „But the decision is up to me."

"Yes." Answered Conrad. „But don't worry. If you cancel the engagement, you don't have to marry anyone. They can't make you. Even if you died unmarried and childless, they can't do anything. They can speak their opinion, but that's all. So don't worry, noone will push you into anything."

Yuuri nodded. "Wolfram knows about it?"

"I didn't talk with him about it yet, but I think he was prepared for this from the beginning. He knew the nobles won't stand for engagement forever."

"When are they coming again?"

"Tomorrow evening, heika."

Yuuri sighed, he really didn't want to deal with them so soon. He wanted to make the right decision and would like to have a bit more time to consider everything. He knew it will be a long night.

"Well, I'm going to bed then, if it's all." He was already standing and slowly heading for the door. Noone said anything so he assumed it was alright for him to leave. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, heika." He heard Conrad and Gunter say as the heavy doors closed behind him.

Then the loud impact with something hard came and wood of the table cracked under it. Yuuri stiffened for a moment and before he quickly headed down the corridor he heard "I hate him for what he's doing to our brother, you know?" He even didn't want to know the answer.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>AN: Hello Everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter of The King's Prince. This is not my first story, but it's my first story written in a foreign language. So if there is someone who liked this and wold like to beta this, it would be perfect, I would really appreciate all of your help. So don't froget to comment. But please no flames, it took me really long time to conceive myself to post this story translated.

A/N: I'm so sorry I had to repost this chapter, but when I read the review form sakuravalkyrie, I was like: It couldn't be that bad, I corrected the grammar mistakes...but when I opened the story I posted, I found out I posted an unsaved version with all my mistakes. I'm still red from shame. I was so nervous about acctually posting this, that I uploaded the story before saving it in my PC. When I uploaded the corrected chapter, I corrected the quotation marks too, we acctually use the quotes belowe at the begingng of the conversation and I didn't realize, that in English the quotes are used above. So I'm sorry for that too.

**sakuravalkyrie: **Thank you for the review and the problems you pointed out. I will try better next time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hard Decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KKM and it's characters.

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta kagomegirl2004 for putting up with me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The hard decision<strong>

Yuuri let out a long sigh. It was absolutely safe to say he was scared out of his wits. He knew he would have to make a final decision about something, he was trying to postpone since his first arrival in this world. He knew he didn't want to lose Wolfram. That was one thing he was absolutely sure of. The rest...he didn't know.

When he met Wolfram for the first time, he truly had not liked the selfish, arrogant and overdramatic boy. However, with time, the boy slowly became someone he spent most of his time with. He became his best friend. And in a way, he learned to understand him. Everything the blond ex-prince did in front of other people was just a carefully put up facade. It took him a long time to truly recognize the difference between his 'face for others' and his real self. Wolfram in reality was quite different from what he was constantly trying to be for others. What surprised him the most was probably realization, that Wolfram probably isn't as jealous as he was trying to seem. It took him years to figure it out, but he was slowly able to recognize the situations in which Wolfram's jealousies took over and sometimes, when Wolfram had a particularly hard day, there was no passion to his tantrums. At first he thought Wolfram just lost interest in him and their engagement, but that just seemed wrong. He was still caring and, most importantly, he was just always there. When he spoke with Conrad about it, he was taken aback by his plain statement: "I was curious when you would realize that, Yuuri." He could still feel the redness marring his cheeks as if it was yesterday—the feeling of shame for not realizing something so important sooner. "Wolfram maybe is jealous sometimes, but he never acts on it. He was always proud of his composure, always wanted to be like Gwendal; so the jealous tantrums really weren't his kind of thing." Yuuri still remembered Conrad's smile back then. "You know... we were used to his tantrums, because he's a fire wielder after all, but to see him try to act jealous... It got us into a few uncomfortable situations. Though, I think, not only Yozak found it really amusing sometimes."

When now Yuuri remembered the grin that appeared on his godfathers face, he couldn't help but smile, despite the uneasy feeling the situation was causing him.

Suddenly his attention caught a noise from one of the quest rooms. The door were cracked open a bit and a light from a candle was lighting a thin line through the small opening. He came closer, just beside the near wall, still covered by shadows of the near curtains he couldn't tell the color of. But if the decoration of the rest of a castle was any clue, it was probably dark red. He could hear the hushed voices of the maids inside the room.

"...the guest rooms ready."

"No way! They are all coming? I mean, all ten?"

"From what I know, yes. That's why we have to get so many rooms ready."

Yuuri didn't recognize any of the voices behind the door.

"But why are they coming now? There isn't any special occasion nearing..."

"From what I heard it's because of his Majesty's and Lord Wolfram's engagement."

_News is surely spreading fast in Blood Pledge Castle,_ thought Yuuri. He even noticed the use of _Lord Wolfram _not Lord von Bielefeld. Yup, even servants are warmer to the young blond nowadays. Years ago they would call him little else than Lord von Bielefeld. Probably is because Wolfram started to be more polite to them and not to bark at everyone he met. But that applied to people as a whole, not just servants. Wolf calmed down a lot, and everyone noticed. He had matured, and even Yuuri could see that now.

"What? Really?"

"Umm..." From the momentary silence Yuuri could only guess that the questioned maid shrugged.

"I feel sorry for Lord Wolfram..."

"Yeah, it's kind of sad."

"So you too think his Majesty is going to break the engagement?"

"I don't know, but...they're engaged for four years now and his Majesty didn't show any interest in Lord Wolfram, so..."

"I feel like crying, not only breaking the engagement will break his Excellency's heart, but... it will ruin his social standing as well."

"Yeah, politics is scary."

"What do you think will happen to him?"

"His uncle will probably take him back to Bielefeld and marry him off to some lower standing woman. If he will be able to find a woman who would like to marry him after his Majesty found him unworthy."

"Aren't you a bit cruel?"

"That's the truth, nothing else. Everyone is saying that. Lord Wolfram probably lacks something, if he isn't able to please his Majesty. Well, beauty isn't everything, I suppose."

Yuuri was frozen to the ground. He knew there were some whispers about their engagement, but he couldn't even imagine what people really said about his accidental fiance. Suddenly he felt guilty. Now he knew he let it go too far. These gossips were dangerous. What if Wolfram found out or heard? But then again, it _was_ Wolfram and he should able to overhear the gossiping maids easily. And they _had_ said that everyone was talking... Wolfram probably already knew. Yeah, it would be naive to think that these cruel words hadn't reached the blond's ears already. He felt like crying out in frustration. What should he do? He was aware of Wolfram's feelings for him; he wasn't blind. But it would seem he was deaf, if he didn't hear the gossips until now. Yeah, that wasn't entirely truth either. He was aware of the rumors, but he never imagined they would be that cruel. That's why he didn't pay them that much attention. Now he was sorry.

Yuuri's heart was beating so fast, he thought it will leap out of his chest. He could feel his blood heating up, and knew he had to get out of here and stop thinking about how unfair the words were to his friend, otherwise he might go into "Maoh Mode" even though he had possessed control over his powers for years now. But there was still the problem with his other side's attitude when it come to his family. And he considered Wolfram his family; he was his best friend after all.

He had to run away and so he did. It didn't matter to where, he just had to get far away from the two unsuspecting maids. He didn't want to lose control and hurt them, it wasn't their fault. It was his and he knew it. He had ignored important things for too long.

He didn't know how, but suddenly he was standing in front of the door to the royal bedchambers, breathing hard, but not because of the exertion. His physical condition was so much better compared to years ago. He was jogging with Conrad every morning since he come to this world, but Wolfram had taken over his sword training over a year ago. One day Conrad said he taught him everything he could and now he needs just hard practice, and that the best would be training with Wolfram. He was the same height and built so there wouldn't be too much difference in strength of blows, so they both can give the training their everything. And truly, from all of the soldiers, Wolfram is the only one who isn't afraid of hurting the king and who has the skills and experience to help Yuuri improve.

He didn't have so many lessons with Gunter anymore, either, which gave him spare time to do his work, spend time with Greta, or train. And because doing his work still wasn't exactly his favorite activity of the day and Greta had grown up by now, and had since outgrown a constant need for her daddies, he often found himself training with Wolfram and his troops. He got to know all Wolfram's men and he became friends with them. Long hours of hard training under Wolfram's command and watchful gaze did that to people, but he also learned that Wolfram insisted on doing all the training with his troops. Every lap around the Castle they had to run, he ran with them; every sit-up they had to do, he did alongside them. And his men respected him for that. Yes, Wolfram is hard, but he is equally hard to everyone. Everything they have to do, he does first. Yuuri come to understand Wolfram more since he began to actually spend time with him rather than constantly running from him.

He wasn't even aware when Wolfram's constant presence in his bed stopped bugging him.

He silently opened the door, not even acknowledging the two of his soldiers standing guard on each side of the door. He was too deep in his own thoughts.

When the door closed behind him, he thought about lighting the candle, but trying to light it up with his magic could end up in burning the whole castle. How he wished to be as good with fire as he was with water, or at least with wind and earth. But he just seemed not able to understand the fiery element. He started to learn about the three remaining elements two years ago. He was really good with earth and didn't have many major problems with the wind, either. But as easy as the water came to him, the troubles that fire gave to him matched in intensity. He didn't know where the problem was. Wolfram was always so natural with the element, and he wasn't even able to light a candle without setting the curtains aflame.

Well, since he didn't want to wake half the castle by starting the fire again, he was left with the moonlight barely lighting the room.

He didn't feel like going to bed just yet and so he crossed the room to the table and sat into one of the chairs. His eyes started slowly adjust to the darkness and he was able to recognize the dark lump in his bed. He sighed. _Well, this is going to be a long night. Serves me right. What I tried to put off for so long had just come to haunt me, and not only in my sleep. What am I gonna do? How to make everything work again? I don't want to hurt him, but how? We're friends. Best friends. But why didn't I annul the engagement before? Because he was always shouting about his pride and that breaking it would cost him it? Pride... But what good his pride brought us? Nothing. Yes, it's all his fault! Why should I pay for something he caused? _Yuuri's thoughts were swimming wildly in his mind. He couldn't put them in any order or make any sense.

Yuuri covered his face with his hands. "This is so frustrating." He sighed. And when he heard Wolfram shifting uncomfortably in his bed, he realized his mistake. He fell silent and didn't move a muscle for fear the blond would wake up if he made any more sounds. To his relief, Wolfram didn't wake up. After a while he stood up and silently escaped the room. He wasn't in any mood to talk to Wolfram now.

Yuuri was still angry and sad when he came to the Royal gardens. His legs instinctively took him to a place that calmed him. To where all the different flowers were. He liked them all. Ceri certainly had a talent for breeding flowers.

He knew he was angry at the wrong person. Wolfram really wasn't at fault in this. He was being selfish. He didn't want to lose a friend, so he continued to treat their accidental engagement as if nothing was going on, as if it all never happened. And all because he didn't want to lose a friend. He was selfish. At first he was afraid of Wolfram's anger towards him if he were to annul the engagement. But after getting to know the blond better, he was afraid that Wolfram would never forgive him if he ended it. Yes, he was selfish, childish, and self-absorbed.

If he could blame the whole situation at anything, it was his own indecision. The one thing that his advisors were blaming on him just an hour before.

The moon was shining brightly tonight, even though it would be the new moon in just a few short days. He could see the flowers in the garden swaying slightly in the gentle breeze. The moonlight covering the multicolored petals in the same blue-gray color. He found the view magical. He waved his hand and the petals of the flowers were covered by crystal clear droplets of water. Now, that was magical. The flowers shining in the moonlight.

If the maids were right, then there wasn't really any other opinion. If he broke the engagement, he would lose Wolfram, possibly forever. His best friend would be taken from him, along with their daughter and his makeshift little family. There had to be something, anything they could do, to save Wolfram's social standing and stop him from leaving and marrying someone he doesn't love.

But would marrying Wolfram really be that bad? Nothing had to change. Everything could stay as it was. And he never really thought about being with anyone since becoming the Maou; there simply wasn't any time for thoughts like that. That was actually another reason for not thinking about the engagement: there was always so much to do, to learn, to see, that the unimportant things just somehow slipped his mind. And the girls he met here sure were nice, but not one of them really ever caught his attention to the point of thinking about dating her, let alone marrying her. And he didn't feel that Earth was his home so much anymore; the girls there weren't even a possibility (and even that was if they could get over the whole "traveling to a different world to be the king of the Mazoku" thing).

Somewhere between his anger, guilt, and understanding that there wasn't any time left, he realized, he didn't want to lose Wolfram, nor he didn't want to hurt him.

He couldn't return to his chambers anymore. If he did, right now, he knew he would do something he should think over first. He would tell Wolf that he would marry him immediately, the moment he saw him. But guilt wasn't the right reason to marry someone. Moreso if the person you intend to marry is your (male) best friend. Wolf doesn't deserve to be married to someone who feels sorry for him. He had to calm down first; then he could think it over and came to the right decision.

Yuuri sat at the bench and looked at the thousands of shining stars. He had always been drawn to the stars and sky, ever since he was a child. His older brother Shori even wanted to give the moon to him to make him happy. Every time he looked at stars he had to think about Wolfram. They reminded him of the fiery blond in a way. They were beautiful and elegant at the sight, but hot and livid in reality.

"You know, Conrad, I think everything will be alright."

"You knew I was there," his godfather stated and stepped out of the shadows of the garden. He then slowly came to his godson, to sit beside him. Yuuri didn't take his eyes from the midnight sky.

"Yeah. You know, Wolfram's training actually paid off." Smiled the young maou. "How did you know where to find me?"

"One of your soldiers stationed in front of your chambers informed me that you were not inside when I was checking in on them."

"They're too afraid that something will happen to me. And so are are." Yuuri turned to look pointedly at the soldier that had, staying discreetly in shadow, followed him ever since he left his chambers. Ever since the attack a year ago, his advisors decided it is necessary for him to have a guard everywhere he goes. He had taken the news about being watched every minute of the day better than Wolfram. Which he found highly unfair since the blonde only had to be watched while sleeping and he had to deal with them all the time.

Conrad just smiled. They had gone over this many times already.

"What did you mean, everything will be alright?" asked the tall soldier.

Yuuri looked at him and after a moment said "Me... and Wolfram. I just have a feeling that everything will work out in the end."

"You made the decision, didn't you?"

"Truly...I don't know yet. My mind is telling me something and my heart is telling me something else. It's not a different thing, just a different point of view. I just want to be emotional and do what I feel like doing right now, when I'm angry and sad, but I know it's not the right reason to do this. I'm afraid I will regret it later."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Yuuri started again. "You once told me that I'm like the Sun. That my soul shone as brightly as it does. But I think Wolfram's soul is shining even more brightly, like the stars on the new moon, when there's nothing else. He's changed so much since I met him. He's impressive." Yuuri stopped when he saw his godfather shake his head.

"No, Yuuri. He really didn't change that much since you two met. Though he come through some changes as years went, all of them thanks to you." And Yuuri knew which change his godfather was the most grateful for. "I think you come to understand him more through the years. I'm glad you figured out for yourself that he isn't a jealous type of person at all. You know him probably better than anyone else now."

"Maybe..."

"I just want you to know it is your decision in the end, and no one can push you into anything. And no matter what you decide in the end, no one will be upset with you. It is your life and you have the right to do with it what you want. In limitations of course. You _are_ the Maou, after all," Conrad added and chuckled.

"Thank you, Conrad."

"You're welcome, Yuuri." Conrad smiled brightly.

They sat there for a long while, each trapped in his own thoughts, until Yuri broke the silence again. "Say Conrad, I want to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the answer sincerely. What will happen to Wolfram if I end the engagement?" Conrad visibly hesitated and Yuuri got the impression that his godfather didn't want to talk about it. "Conrad," Yuuri warned gently. He only wanted to make the point. Everyone was always trying to hide unpleasant things from him, but he wasn't a child anymore. He's the king of Shin Makoku and he needed his subjects not to sugarcoat everything for him.

"Well...there's no outline to how the things will unfold. Waltorana will probably take him back to Bielefeld."

"He can's stay with us in here?"

"It would be disrespectful to you. He will have to keep a low profile for a while."

"What about his status?"

"The title will stay to him, as will the properties."

"What about the people...how will they take him?"

He didn't need Conrad's answer...He saw it in his godfathers eyes the moment he asked. That was it—he had decided. "Thank you, Conrad," he sighed. "For everything. I'm going to bed now." He stood up. "Good night." He smiled brightly.

"Good night then, Yuuri."

Yuuri waved to him before he turned and left towards the Royal Chambers.

"Just tell me, Yuuri. Why did you say that Wolfram reminds you of stars?"

"I don't know. It just feels like it, I can't really explain it. But you know, if you think about it... The Sun and the stars are one and the same, just with a different naming. My star is just named Sun."

Conrad just nodded in acknowledging at Yuuri's words.

"Goodnight Conrad, see you in the morning." Yuuri turned away from his godfather again and as he was disappearing between shadows, he heard Conrad whisper, "Sleep well, Your Majesty."

The walk to his chambers seemed like eternity to him even thou it was hardly more then fifteen minutes. When he opened the heavy wooden doors, he was met with gentle light from the lone candle at his side of the bed, right next to the one that had already burned out. Wolfram had to have woken up sometime during his absence and lit a new candle. But now he was asleep again, curled up cutely, breathing lightly. His fair hair covering part of his pale face. Yuuri took his clothes off and put on his blue-black pajamas. Then he slipped under the covers on his side and gave his best friend one last look before blowing out the candle.

***Yuuram***

The morning came sooner than Yuuri had wished for. He came to bed well past midnight. He was tired and fell asleep almost immediately, but the sleep was restless and filled with bad dreams. Dreams of his and Wolfram's future, ten nobles and whispering maids, soldiers and other common people.

He woke before sunrise, covered in sweat and with only sporadic images from his dreams, from what his subconsciousness was trying to tell him. All the dreams had one thing in common, and that was Wolfram's departure. Everytime it happened in a different way, but everytime he was left alone in a big cold bed and with everyone around him telling him lies. He knew now, when he was willing his hazy mind to start to function again, that these were all just a dreams and others would never lie to him like that, or at least not maliciously. But he also knew that Wolfram was the only one he could be sure of, who wouldn't sugarcoat things for him. His mind maybe inflated everything into a huge proportions, but it was clear that it still held some truth.

He started to get out of bed, careful not to wake Wolfram up. He crossed the room and peaked trough heavy curtains from the window. The night was still everywhere, darkness covered everything, but in the distance on the horizon, there was a thin line of lighter color, the dark bloody red of a raising sun. He loved the sunrises here in Shin Makoku, they were always special to him. Watching the Sun rise above his land, his people, people he cared for, the land he ruled. He sighed, but smiled. He was aware of the small shift in Wolfram's Maryoku, which probably meant the blond was waking up, so he wasn't surprised when a warm hand leaned at his shoulder comfortingly and squeezed gently.

"Is everything alright, Yuuri?" asked the green eyed demon.

"I'm not sure." Yuuri didn't want to lie to Wolfram; they always told each other the truth, and he wasn't about to stop now.

"What happened? You were up late yesterday."

Yuuri sighed heavily. "Last night... Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad told me the ten nobles are coming today."

"The ten nobles? Why so suddenly? There isn't any special occasion nearing. Could there be an emergency?"

Yuuri just shook his head and watched Wolfram's brow furrow, through the reflection in the window, as he tried to figure things out.

"Why do you look like it's all your fault?" Wolfram accused and broke the line of Yuuri's thoughts. Then Wolfram's eyes widened in understanding. "So it's finally come..." he murmured.

Wolfram's warm hand disappeared from Yuuri's shoulder. He felt cold immediately. He turned to Wolfram and looked him in the eyes.

"Wolf, everything is going to be alright."

"No, Yuuri. I knew this day will come eventually. I was with you for as long as I could and..."

"They can't separate us, Wolf. I won't be ordered around like that."

"They can, and they will. If you won't marry me, they will annul the engagement and even if they don't have that power over you, they certainly have that power over me. Even if you don't like it, once they annul the engagement, there is nothing even you can do. It would be official even if neither of us wanted it. But that's not true, isn't it?" Wolfram paused and looked at him. "You still regret slapping me."

"It's not true, Wolfram. It's just..."

"Then you shouldn't worry about it, Yuuri."

"Wolfram I... I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me. I will find a way to stay here and if I can't... well, I won't be gone forever. I will always be here for you. I'm your best friend after all." Wolfram said bitterly and Yuuri cringed at how resigned it sounded. But he couldn't tell him he already decided. He wasn't exactly proud of his reasons and he could only imagine what Wolfram would say to that. He was doing it for Wolfram. He owed it to him for everything Wolfram ever did for him.

"So I guess the trip to White Manor is postponed?"

Yuuri couldn't even smile now. "Yeah, I guess. But I promise, we will go as soon as all is sorted out."

Wolfram just nodded at that.

They were all supposed go on a trip to White Manor. The place belonged to Blood Pledge Castle and to the current king. Yuuri wanted to go there as soon as he learned about it, but with his busy schedule, the chance didn't come till a few weeks ago. It should have been a well deserved holiday for them all. And they were supposed to go today, but not anymore. Not with the nobles coming.

They both just silently stood in front of the windows watching the Sun rise, each lost in their own thoughts.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3 What's right isn't always easy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KKM and it's characters.

Again, many thanks to my beta **kagomegirl2004** for the wonderful work.

And thanks to everyone who left a comment (it's easyer to write when you let me know, what you think), added story to favorites or story alerts. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Yuuri knew his time was shortening rapidly. His mind was wandering elsewhere, and he was absently picking at his nearly untouched food. They were currently sitting at the breakfast table, and the young King wasn't paying attention to any of the conversations unfolding at the table.

He was still thinking about the meeting with the ten nobles that would take place this evening. Yuuri was a responsible king. He had accepted the responsibility willingly the day he swore to serve Shin Makoku as king. And his resolve never wavered, even though it wasn't easy sometimes. He partially understood his responsibility towards Wolfram—towards their engagement. It wasn't his fault it happened; but it wasn't Wolfram's fault, either. And he saw Wolfram's resolve and devotion to their '_predicament_'. That was probably one of the reasons he brought Wolfram back home when his fiancé broke the engagement and returned to Bielefeld land. He refused to leave Wolfram on his own just because neither of them had the guts to break the engagement. But that didn't mean he had been ready to accept something he didn't agree with. He hadn't been ready to sacrifice himself like that back then. He was ready to sacrifice himself for his kingdom, but for Wolfram? He couldn't. That changed with years, though. He was forced to make decisions he didn't agree with more then once during his reign because it was for the greater good of his people or land. And he knew now that, though his decisions had not always felt right in his mind, they were still the right decisions.

The sad realization about all the unresolved things concerning his friend came now, when it all started to crumble around him. He had sacrificed himself for individuals many times before; Wolfram's case just hadn't seemed important enough. Which he now knew, wasn't true. He didn't want to be misunderstood—of course he liked Wolfram. He had the opportunity to spend years with the blond, and during that time they got to know each other quite well. They became best friends. Wolfram was always there for him, no matter what. And Yuuri tried to be there for Wolfram as his best friend. He knew that wasn't what Wolfram really wanted, but back then, that was all he could be to him. But Yuuri matured through the years, and that was why he tried to understand what Wolfram was feeling. That was the entire reason he had started training with Wolfram's troops as one of them. Not only did he gain new friends and Wolfram's sympathies, but Wolfram was an exceptional magic user and the best teacher he could get. With Wolfram, he honed his magical skills to near perfection (save the fire, but that wasn't Wolfram's fault; he was perfect with his element after all) and they were both quite proud of it. Under Wolfram's command he slowly become the king Shin Makoku and its people deserved. He understood pride and dignity now. He learned about customs, history and other things from Gunter, but the real examples he got from Wolfram. The blond demon was able to put Gunter's theory to real life, real situations and stories, which were close to him and, in many cases, even involved Yuuri himself.

A year and a half with Wolfram and his soldiers was just the kind of schooling he needed as king. And at the same time, he realized that, from the very beginning, Wolfram had been raised to become the king one day. He was skilled in politics, the matters of court, customs and military. These were all things that Wolfram had worked hard to teach Yuuri for years without his knowledge.

He understood what Wolfram's feelings towards him were by now, and he was grateful that the blond had not pushed him about their relationship once he started training with him. He now understood him in military things too; he understood now what it was to be a soldier. He felt now that the two of them were now friends and comrades.

Deep down, he knew what he had to do. He had to do the right thing, for once. He didn't need anymore time to decide. He just wished the evening would come quickly.

After a quiet breakfast, the day unfolded in an ordinary manner. For the most part, Yuuri studied and signed documents. Around noon, Greta came for him so they could have a lunch together. In the afternoon, he trained with Wolfram and his squad, and after that came dinner. The only difference between today and a usual day for Yuuri was the occasional glimpse of one of the ten nobles as they arrived. Yuuri didn't see all of them, but he did see some of them, at least. First to arrive was Lord Kabernikov, Anissina's older brother. His bright red hair was just a shade lighter then his sister's. Surprisingly, however, he didn't appear as terrifying as his sister. Then Lord von Roshvall and Radford came. And Yuuri saw Lord Wincott and Lord Spitzberg's carriages arrive, as well. Gunter or Gwendal appeared at the gates as welcome for each arrival. Depending on Yuuri's preoccupation at the time (if he was studying with Gunter or signing papers under the watchful gaze of Gwendal), he would join them to greet the new arrivals. Yuuri didn't know when Wolfram's uncle, Lord von Bielefeld, or Lord Gyllenhaal arrived. It was probably during his afternoon training with Wolfram.

Dinner was a grand affair, because all the newly arrived nobles came to dine with them. When they sat down to dinner, even Lord von Bielefeld and Lord von Gyllenhaal were with them. Yuuri couldn't look at any of them for a long time, however. He felt as if he were under great pressure, as if they were passing judgment on him. No one spoke about the true meaning of the ten nobles' declaration for a meeting. The dinner conversation largely revolved around unimportant, insignificant topics from each province of Shin Makoku. And although Yuuri dreaded the meeting that was to take place after dinner, he couldn't wait to be out of the room as soon as possible.

Soon, Yuuri's unknowing tormentors began to trickle out of the room as each noble excused themselves from the table. Greta left with Anissina and Lady Cheri. Only Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter and Gwenal stayed behind. The silence enveloped the room and Yuuri shivered.

"I think, I'm going too," Yuuri said at last as he moved to get up from the table. His food was barely touched.

"Are you all right, Yuuri?" Wolfram was ready to leave as soon as he saw his fiancé get up. He was concerned. Yuuri seemed distant—troubled, even. He knew Yuuri didn't like this situation; and neither did he, but they can't escape. He was ready for what was surely to come. It was going to be either Yuuri or the ten nobles that dissolved their engagement. He had accepted this outcome long ago. He was simply waiting for Yuuri to fall in love with someone else and end their unwanted engagement. He didn't have a say in this from the beginning, since Yuuri had defeated him in their duel. It was matter of pride and dignity for him. Not that he had much, if any, left. He was a prisoner in a relationship where someone else made all of the decisions that mattered in his life for him. It wasn't Yuuri's fault, but it wasn't his fault either. They were both caught up in something that was beyond their means.

If Yuuri wouldn't dissolve the engagement, the ten nobles would; it all depended on if Yuuri would say he would marry Wolfram. And the blonde was convinced one or the other would happen (more likely the second, as much as it pained him to admit it); because if Yuuri didn't have the guts to end it by now, he would hardly end it on his own before all of the nobles. Yuuri was not a coward, but he wasn't the bravest of people, either.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Wolf." He looked at the concerned face of his fiancé, and felt a pang of guilt. "We should get ready for the meeting."

"Your Majesty is right, as always." Gunter praised, but Gunter's admirations had stopped making Yuuri feel better a long time ago. Gunter always praised him. But right now, he didn't want to be praised; he felt terrible. But after a night and day, he was as ready as he could be to carry out his decision.

***Yuuram***

Yuuri and Wolfram returned to their bedchambers to change immediately after dinner. Yuuri quickly changed into more formal attire. Though it wasn't needed, he wanted to look as royal as he could at the meeting with the ten nobles. Likewise, Wolfram had changed into fresher clothing, though he had opted to remain in military dress. Wolfram had just begun to fasten his belt and sword about his waist when Yuuri's hand stopped him. His eyes shot up to meet the king's ebony orbs.

"You should change into your ceremonial uniform or something more formal," Yuuri said softly. His hand was still on Wolfram's.

"What? Why? This meeting isn't anything special. Sure, it's the Ten Nobles Council, but we don't need to dress special for that. You never did, Yuuri," Wolfram disagreed with him. He did not understanding Yuuri's motives for the change.

"It will be special tonight, Wolf," Yuuri reluctantly released Wolfram's hand and turned away from him. He was not sure he could continue while looking at him.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram began doubtfully. He didn't know what to expect from his fiancé, and that was making him feel rather uncertain about the situation. He just hoped Yuuri wouldn't do something stupid.

"I want to make a good impression on the nobles, so they wouldn't try to doubt my decision," Yuuri answered still facing the window.

"And what is your decision, if you don't mind me asking?" Wolfram sounded a bit irritated, but he was only trying to hide his insecurity, Yuuri knew. He knew him that well.

"I want to marry you, Wolfram," Yuuri stated as he turned to face his hopefully-future spouse. He was glad that his voice hadn't wavered. He took a deep breath as he found Wolfram's green eyes. There was a look of disbelief written unmistakably in their depths, and it hurt Yuuri a bit to know that he was, in part, to blame for that. But then Wolfram's eyes hardened, and he corrected his stance to his typically proud posture.

"I refuse."

"Wolfram, please..."

"No, Yuuri. I won't marry you. Right now, you are pitying me, and I won't have it. I won't marry you," he repeated. He was trying to convince himself, mostly. Yuuri just said the sentence he was yearning to hear for years, but for all the wrong reasons. He couldn't accept that.

"Wolf," Yuuri tried again to break through his stubborn fiancé's skull.

"No."

"Wolfram, just listen to me," Yuuri commanded. He fully intended to make it sound as an order. Wolfram looked at him again, his eyes angry. He had never enjoyed being ordered around, even by Yuuri. "Please, Wolf, I'm not pitying you. I want to marry you. We're a good team. We complete each other. I think we're a good match."

"This is wrong." Wolfram was turning his head from side to side. After a moment, he stopped and looked Yuuri in the eyes. "Yuuri, please, think about it again. You don't want to marry me. You always took me as a friend and I'm grateful for that. I'm happy with what we have."

"I want things to stay as they are now. I don't want to lose you." Yuuri's voice sounded sincere and desperate, at least to Wolfram. In his eyes, Wolfram thought he saw something that he hoped was love, but it could easily be something as simple as concern. Love or concern—did it really matter? Both ways meant that Yuuri cared for him. And that was more than he could have hoped for years ago.

He too wanted things to stay as they were. Would it be really that bad to marry a man that didn't love him? These kinds of marriages were actually very common between nobles in Shin Makoku. When he was younger he knew it was possible for him to end up in a political marriage. But when he fell for Yuuri, he had hoped for a better ending. He had hoped that he would marry for love. And it was still Yuuri. The man he was in love with. He would have to believe his wimp knew, for once, what he was doing.

Wolfram sighed. Without another word, he turned and returned to his wardrobe, where he started the search for his ceremonial uniform. Yuuri couldn't help but smile when he saw Wolfram emerge from the wardrobe, uniform in hand.

***Yuuram***

Yuuri and Wolfram were the last to arrive in the meeting room. All nine of the expected nobles were present; only Lord von Grantz was, as usual, missing. Wolfram was allowed at this meeting, as well, since the matter directly concerned him.

Yuuri came to his seat at the head of the table. The free seat meant for Wolfram was respectfully left on Yuuri's left side. Probably thanks to Gwendal.

"Your Majesty, surely you have an idea why this meeting is held," started Lord von Radford when he and Wolfram had seated themselves. Yuuri looked directly at the gray haired man and nodded.

"Yes, I do, Lord von Radford," answered Yuuri calmly.

"Then we can go straight to the point, Your Majesty?" the older noble continued.

"I understand. You're here so we can come to an understanding about my engagement. What I don't understand is what concern of yours it is." He said the last sentence a bit irritably, he knew, but he needed them to know that they could not just play with him or take advantage of him anymore.

"Your Majesty, for the sake of your people, a decision is needed," This time, it was Lord von Karbelnikov that spoke.

"Your people need to know you are not afraid to make decisions, Your Majesty," finished Lord von Wincott.

"I'm not scared to make decisions."

"We know that you are not, Your Majesty; but this situation isn't good for anyone anymore. The people are growing uneasy. An indecisive king is a bad king," Lord von Gyllenhaal dared to continue. "Don't take me wrong, Your Majesty. They will follow you and your orders the moment you give them, good or bad; that doesn't matter. However, as a leader, you need to show them that they can depend on you. You need to give them assurance. A prolonged engagement isn't a sign you know what you want. You left us once, and people hardly forget the times they feel unsure and left behind."

The long haired lord's speech affirmed him in his decision to marry Wolfram. With the long awaited wedding the people would get the reassurance they need, and would only double their resolve in the belief that he would not leave them again.

Yuuri noticed Waltorana was unusually quiet and had a strange look in his eyes. The lord didn't seem to like the situation anymore then Yuuri, Wolfram or Wolfram's brothers did. Strangely, he felt some sense of understanding with Wolfram's uncle for the first time.

Sensing Yuuri's hesitation, Lord von Radford continued. "You don't have to marry Lord von Bielefeld. You can have anyone you wish. There are many that are suited to become the future queen." At that Waltorana shot him such a nasty look that, for a moment, Yuuri believed that looks really could kill.

Yuuri nodded at Radford's words, however. "I'm aware of that, Lord von Radford. But I already made the decision." He didn't see one reason to prolong the meeting.

"You did, Your Majesty?" asked a shocked Gunter. "And you didn't say a thing to your loyal servant! I feel so unwanted."

"Yes, I did." Yuuri didn't see the reason to answer the next sentence. "Gunter."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gunter instantly ceased wailing.

"How much time do you need to prepare a Royal Wedding? Will six months suffice?" From the corner of his eye Yuuri saw the shocked look that appeared at Waltorana's face.

"Your Majesty!" squealed Gunter. "It would be a tight deadline, but I will certainly do it."

"Good."

Then Yuuri stood from his seat and crossed the room to Gwendal's seat. He could feel all the eyes in the room watching him curiously. He knew what he needed to do now. "Lord von Voltaire." He started as Gwendal stood from his seat and faced the king. "With this I'm officially asking you for your youngest brother's, Wolfram von Bielefeld's, hand in marriage." Yuuri had his head tilted down, as he was supposed to, while talking, but when he finished he looked the oldest brother in the eyes. Because Wolfram's father was not in the picture, Gwendal, as the oldest brother, assumed his duties—he had asked Gunter about it years ago.

"Very well, Your Majesty; you have my blessing." Gwendal said calmly, but inside he was truly happy for his little brother. He had not thought that the king had it in him after all these years. Then Gwendal knelt on one knee and bowed his head. "Please take care of him, Your Majesty."

"I will. Thank you." Yuuri nodded to him once, then turned and proudly walked back to where Wolfram was still sitting. He took Wolfram's hand and pulled him up from his chair.

"Did you really think this through?" Wolfram whispered quietly, so that no one could hear.

"Stop worrying, Wolf," Yuuri whispered back, just as quietly. He could see Wolfram wasn't really happy about it, but it was for the best. He would make it work. Wolfram saw the gentle smile that appeared on his king's lips with those words, and it made him just a bit calmer.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, with this I'm officially asking you for your hand in marriage." And for the second time, he sharply struck the blonde's left cheek.

There was a moment of dead silence. Yuuri's eyes were pleading with the blond to say yes. He was so sure just a few moments ago; and now his knees were shaking weakly. Wolfram was taking too long to respond and he turned his head from left to right.

"It's wrong," the blond whispered again.

"Wolfram, please, just give me a chance. We can talk more after the meeting is over." Yuuri took his hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. "Please Wolf, believe in me." Yuuri had the same caring look in his eyes as when they were talking back in their bedchambers.

At that Wolfram's eyes grew softer and he nodded. "Very well, Your Majesty." He said loud enough for all in the room to hear. "I accept."

Yuuri's smile turned from gentle to relieved. and with Wolfram's hand still in his, turned to the nobles. Congratulations and cheerful clapping was heard, most likely from Gunter.

"I think there is no reason for this meeting to continue any longer. You're all welcome to stay as long as you want at Blood Pledge Castle. The wedding will take place in six months. The exact date will be indicated on official invitations," Yuuri stated. "Now please excuse me and my future consort, we have some things to discuss."

With that Yuuri left the room with Wolfram by his side, the blonde's smaller hand still in his.

He couldn't really place the feeling, but he thought there would still be the feeling of loosing something (likely his once ever-important manhood) when the engagement become official. He had proposed to Wolfram—to a boy—and with true intent. Instead, there was only relief. He felt as if a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. It was true that he had gotten himself intentionally engaged—and to a boy, at that. He was going to marry a boy. He was going to marry a boy intentionally, because he had decided that. And, strangely, he wasn't feeling one bit scared about it; because it was Wolfram that he was going to marry—his best friend. And they had always gone through everything together.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4 Getting used to you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KKM and it's characters. Nor do I make money from my stories.

Many thanks to my beta **kagomegirl2004** for the hard work.

I have to apologize for updating so late, but the work and doctors were really hectic and stressful. Many thanks to everyone who left a comment (I love them all), added story to favorites or story alerts. It means a lot to me. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Getting used to you<p>

It had been four months since Yuuri proposed to Wolfram in front of the ten nobles, and ever since then, no one seemed to have the time to even eat. Wolfram had not seen Yuuri very often during the past few months. The only time they ever saw each other was in the late evening before they crawled into bed, and they were always so tired that they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. There was no energy for talking before sleep.

Every day was the same. In the morning they would wake up, go to breakfast and then go after their respective duties. Then lunch and duties again. And throughout the day they had to attend Lady Cheri, Gunter and others for their wedding preparations.

"Your Excelency." The dark haired soldier that had spoken received no reply. "Lord von Bielefeld." No reaction again. "Lord Wolfram." He touched his commander's shoulder gently.

"Ah. Wilfried." Wolfram snapped out of his daydream when the other touched him. "I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Only that Gabriel just about killed Florian," Wolfram's second in command said with a light smirk.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram looked to the rest of his men with wide eyes. Sure enough, the fair haired Florian was being supported by the brown haired Gabriel. The taller soldier was supporting the slightly smaller soldier on their way to the castle infirmary.

"Do not worry, Florian will be alright. Gabriel stopped himself just in time. It's just a scratch." Wilfried patted Wolfram on the shoulder and retrieved his hand. The blond relaxed with a smile. "You seem really out of it lately. Is everything alright?" His young dark haired friend asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Wolfram sighed. "Just the wedding preparations are a bit tiring. My mother is like an avalanche. She can't be slowed, much less stopped, when she aims for something."

"Well, you certainly had to get that from someone." Wilfried laughed at his captain's complaining.

Wolfram shot him a death glare. "If you weren't a fire wielder, I would have burnt your ass for that, Wilfried."

"I'm surprised you didn't try it anyway," chuckled the other soldier kindly.

"Too tired, I guess," Wolfram admitted. But when his eyes met those of his second, they both smiled wholeheartedly. "We should go and make sure Gabriel hasn't hurt Florian more." Wolfram smirked.

Wolfram cared for Florian maybe more then he should, but he had known him since he was a young child, barely forty five years old. His parents had died in the war. Wolfram no longer remembered if it was at the beginning or at the end of the war. It didn't matter. On one of his reliefs in Bielefeld lands, he saw the young sad boy, dressed in servant clothes, and became friends with him. Wolfram didn't make friends easily, especially at that time. The war had not been easy on anyone. But he liked Florian immediately. He felt of use again and it took away his thoughts about the horrors from his service on the battlefield. His only other friend was Wilfried, the son of a soldier at Bielefeld castle a year or so older. Wolfram treasured his new friend. He and Wilfried helped the young orphaned boy as much as they could. Through the years they took away the boy's loneliness, taught him sword play, and just spent time with him whenever they returned to the Bielefeld domain.

"Actually, I would be more concerned for Gabriel. If he tries something, that little fire breathing dragon will break his nose again. And not even his water element is going to help him." Wilfried chuckled trough his palm.

"You're right." Wolfram motioned to the rest of his men. "That's all for today. You're dismissed." And with Wilfried by his side, the young prince headed for the castle's infirmary.

***Yuuram***

That day, Yuuri finished his work early and decided to find Wolfram and spend some quality time with him—maybe with Greta too, if she was finished with her studies already. They could take their horses and stretch their muscles a bit. He was stretching his pained wrist, cramped from writing, on his way to the training grounds, where he was sure his fiery fiance could be found.

"Your Majesty."

Yuuri jumped a foot off the ground. "Oh my God." He breathed deeply. "Conrad, if you keep doing that, you're going to give me heart attack one of these days. It would be easier if you had Maryoku." Yuuri mumbled the last sentence, and the tall brunette almost didn't hear it.

"My deepest apologies, Yo—"

"Don't you dare to finish it like that," Yuuri warned.

At that, his godfather just smiled. "Right, Yuuri."

"That's better." Then the young king looked the soldier over thoroughly. "Did you want anything, Conrad, or did you just scare me half to death out of mere coincidence?"

"Lately, it's been almost impossible to catch you somewhere. Least of all by a mere coincidence. One would almost think you're trying to avoid my company."

"It's not like... Yeah. You just look like someone with something unpleasant on his mind," said Yuuri nervously. "So what is it, Conrad?"

"Can I speak with you in private?"

Yuuri sighed, but then nodded. From his godfather's face he could guess just what he wanted to discuss. Yuuri hadn't talked about his decision with Conrad since the night he had finalized the decision. Conrad had been informed about the wedding immediately after the meeting ended, but he felt he needed to explain it to his godfather more. He just didn't know how to do so.

They arrived at the Royal bedchambers a few minutes later. This was the nearest place that they could speak without being disturbed. Yuuri sat heavily in a comfortable chair and Conrad took the one across from it.

They both sat there silently for a few moments. Until at least Conrad spoke: "Why are you doing this?"

Yuuri looked him straight in the eyes. He knew that the most difficult of his friends to tell such a thing would have to be Conrad. That had been why he tried to avoid this conversation for so long. "Because I want to," said the young king calmly.

"You never seemed interested in boys."

"Wolfram is my friend." Yuuri decided that he won't try to convince his godfather that he wanted to marry Wolfram. Instead, he wanted Conrad to understand the motives behind his sudden desire to marry the brunette's little brother.

"Friends don't marry in your world," pointed out Conrad. Yuuri knew this won't be an easy task.

"In this world, they do. Besides, he's my best friend."

Conrad sighed at that. He knew his godson was a good person, and he loved Wolfram and the double-black equally. But he feared if one of them wasn't determined enough to go through with this, they would both end up miserable.

"Yuuri, you don't have to listen to the council. This decision is up to you . No one else can do it. It's your life, not theirs."

"But it's Wolfram's life, too. I don't want to hurt him anymore," argued the double black king heatedly.

"Wolfram is strong. He's a soldier, "I know it will take some time, but he will recover eventually." He felt low for this one, but he needed Yuuri to prove to him that he was prepared for this step. This was not some children's game; this was a decision that would affect Yuuri for the rest of his life.

"I know that, but it's not what I want."

"What do you mean?" Conrad didn't understand.

"When I became an adult on my sixteenth birthday, I decided not only to live as a Mazoku, but to became the Maou. I decided to live here and take this responsibility." Yuuri thought about what to say next. He desperately wanted his godfather to understand; to know he could take on his responsibilities, but that he cared too.

"I care for Wolfram deeply, Conrad. And I thought about it for a long time. I really want to marry him. I know it's not that kind of love. But I think..." He paused for a moment to make sure he was really ready to say these thoughts out loud. "I think, in time, I can be a good husband to him."

"What?" Conrad's tone almost sounded indignant.

Yuuri cringed. "Well, it's not like he's not attractive."

"Yuuri..." The taller brunette sighed defeated.

"It's true! I do think he's handsome. I think he's more attractive than all the women I've seen in my entire life," Yuuri muttered.

"But it doesn't change the fact that Wolfram is a man, Yuuri. Are you ready for that?"

"I know that. Really. It'll be all right."

"Yuuri, you're doing this because you don't want Wolfram to be humiliated, but what about you? I want you both to be happy and I'm not sure this is the right way."

"If you think I made this decision because I feel obligations towards Wolfram? It isn't like that. It was a more selfish reason than that."

"I don't understand."

"I know that if I put an end to our engagement, it will be social degradation for Wolfram. People would see him as a failure. After all these years of being a fiance to the Maou, he wasn't able to catch his heart. Yes Conrad, I know what they say and I don't like it. Because it's a lie! He was able to capture my heart. He became my best friend. He became very handsome and unselfish young man. People love him. And I fully trust him."

Yuuri sighed again and continued before his godfather had a chance to interrupt him. "And if you're wondering about that selfish reason I have, it's just that I can't imagine my life without his presence. Without his guidance. I just decided that I rather sacrifice a bit of happiness than lose Wolfram."

"We can try to think of something that can let him stay other than marriage. Your order would definitely let him stay and most of the nobles won't oppose you."

"Yes, we can certainly do that. But staying here will destroy him. I know he would try to be my friend, to be here for me no matter what. But in the end, Conrad, he loves me. I know he does. And that's it. It speaks for everything. You can't change someone's feelings. It's not possible. And I know Wolfram's feelings are pure. I would rather spend the rest of my life with my best friend, the person I respect and care for, than see him broken. I would protect with my life, if need be. And I know he would do the same without second thought. He deserves that much."

Conrad looked at him stunned. "Yuuri... that's exactly what love is about."

"But love towards a friend and love towards a lover are different things," Yuuri's replied carefully.

"Maybe at the beginning; but with time, your lover becomes your best friend. That's how every relationship should work. The burning passion will die down after a few years, but what is more important is that you understand, trust, and respect each other. Everything else is a quickly passing emotion, which can change. But that deep love you spoke about, even though you don't know it, is what makes you believe in him no matter what. That's what's needed for a relationship to work."

Yuuri gave a deep sigh. He wasn't really convinced about what Conrad just said to him. He always wanted to fall madly in love with a beautiful girl and have a normal relationship with everything that came along with it. But now, he wasn't even sure if he will have a sexual relationship. He was sure it won't be with a girl anymore. But he didn't know if he will be strong enough to fulfill the wedding vow and actually have sex with Wolfram. While it was true that Wolfram was attractive, he was still a boy. Yuuri had just come to understand that convincing others was easier then convincing yourself.

"Thank you, Conrad," the king said at last.

"You're welcome, Yuuri. I just want you to know I care for the both of you. We all do. And we will help you, no matter what either of you decide."

"I know." Yuuri slowly stood up form his seat, which was a signal for Conrad to do the same. Yuuri reached the doors and reached for the handle, but before he opened the door, he turned back to Conrad.

"Before the Ten Nobles' Council started...do you know what Wolfram said to me, when I told him I want to marry him?"

Conrad only shook his head.

"He said: 'I refuse'."

Conrad's eyes widened. That hadn't been the response that he had expected.

"Most of the people would think he will jump at the opportunity to marry me. Even you did." Yuuri observed. "But...I wasn't surprised. I expected him to do that. That's why I told him beforehand, so he wouldn't say something like that in front of the nobles." Yuuri looked Conrad in the eyes. "I just wanted you to know that." And with that, he opened the doors and left. His trusted soldier right behind him, silent.

That was the moment Conrad realized that there was nothing to fear.

***Yuuram***

Yuuri and Conrad separated before the doors to the training area, which left Yuuri with his two personal soldiers. One was Mazoku, and the other only half. Conrad and Wolfram had decided that having only Mazoku as his personal guards would be careless, since they were weak against Horyoku. But to have only half demons would be pointless too, since magic users were useful and mostly stronger thanks to their Majutsu; and so Yuuri was, at every time of the day (or night), accompanied by a team of one full-blood and one half-blood.

When Yuuri arrived at Wolfram's squad's usual training area, he was met with the sight he didn't expect. The few soldiers that greeted him were hardly a quarter of the men serving under Wolfram.

"Where's everyone, Nickel?" He came to the two familiar brown haired soldiers.

They both stood up and saluted at the sight of their king. "Your Majesty," they said in unison.

"Relax you two." Yuuri smiled. "And tell me where everyone is. Where's Wolfram?"

"Lord von Bielefeld ended the training for today and dissolved us before he headed to infirmary." Answered Nickel.

"What? Wolfram!" Yuuri's eyes widened in fear as he imagined the worst case scenario of what could possibly have happened to his fiancé. Images of a sword running the blond trough flashed before his eyes. He turned and started running towards the infirmary, not hearing the two soldiers calling after him, trying to explain what actually happened.

***Yuuram***

Wolfram and Wilfried got to infirmary just in time to stop Florian from hitting Gabriel. Neither of them had to think twice about what had provoked this reaction from the younger man, because Gabriel's hand was still firmly pressed against Florian's backside.

Florian was sitting on one of the infirmary beds beside Gabriel, turned so he that was facing him. When the older male's hand touched his ass, he turned and without thinking aimed for his face. That was the moment he saw his two superiors walk trough the infirmary doors and his hand stopped halfway through the strike, stunned. His cheeks turning light shade of pink.

"Woah! Careful there! You almost got yourself engaged just now!" said Wilfried with amused smile on his lips.

"What? No, that's just for nobles..." Protested the young soldier. His cheeks turning a shade darker.

"But Gabriel is a noble," stated Wolfram calmly. "And it would be up to him if he accepted your offer or not, had you finished the strike." Wolfram could see the scared eyes of his younger man, when he said that. It was so easy to forget Gabriel was a part of aristocracy with his behavior. He knew what Gabriel would have answered, if the slap happened. They all knew Gabriel had been trying to get into Florian's pants since the young promising fire wielder had been accepted into Wolfram's squad.

"And my little brother would surely accept." Now, another young man was staying between the doors. His eyes, the same blue-gray as his younger brother's, watching the scene with quiet amusement.

"Ernst!"

"What is it, little brother? You trying to seduce the poor boy again?"

Just then the loud pounding of running feet was heard, and a moment later the doors was opened roughly. "Wolfram! What happened? Are you all right?" All heads turned to the newcomer.

"Yuuri! What are you doing here?"

"Your Majesty!" Immediately, the four remaining soldiers, though caught off guard, saluted the king.

Yuuri quickly scanned all the faces that shouted his title. "Wilfried, Ernst, Gabriel, Florian." Yuuri motioned for them to relax. He was tempted to tell them not to be so formal with him, but he learned to accept some things in time. It was needed. He was the king and as such, he had to accept others treating him as such. But that didn't mean that they couldn't be more informal sometimes. Yuuri focused back to his fiance. "Wolfram, what happened? Are you injured?"

"What? Why would I be injured?" the blond would-be consort answered in plain confusion.

"You're not? You're sure?" Yuuri asked not understanding while coming nearer to the blond and looking him through for any injuries.

"Of course I'm sure, Yuuri." The double black could hear the slightly mocking tone in his answer.

"They told me you went to infirmary, so I thought..."

"And you immediately came to the conclusion I was injured," Wolfram stated, amused. Yuuri nodded, ashamed. "And you panicked and run straight to infirmary." Another nod.

Wolfram couldn't help the smile that started to appear on his lips while Yuuri's cheeks started to turn a very nice shade of red.

"You can relax, Yuuri. It was Florian who was hurt, not me." Wolfram stepped closer to his fiance and with one hand motioned to the injured Florian on bed while his other hand gently took the king's hand and reasuringly squeezed. To his surprise Yuuri squeezed back and Wofram's heart swelled with joy.

"What? Florian?" Yuuri turned to the young man quickly, still holding onto his fiance's hand. "How are you?"

"Ah haha. I'm all right, it's nothing serious, Your Highness. Lady Gisela already treated the injury and it's healing just fine."

"I'm glad to hear that," Yuuri said sincerely. Then he turned to his blonde prince. "How about we take our horses for a ride, Wolfram? They haven't been out for a while."

Wolfram looked at him, then to Florian and Gabriel. "All right. But you two better behave yourselves. I'm not going to solve any further injuries and sexual harassment. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" Gabriel and Florian stated in unison.

"Good." Wolfram turned to Wilfried and Ernst. "You two are coming with us, along with the two of Yuuri's guards. Go get the horses."

"Roger that." Wilfried saluted, and along with Ernst left the room to make the necessary arrangements so the king and his future consort could safely leave the castle.

"Yeah, and Gabriel..." Wolfram turned to the younger man. "...since it was Florian's turn at Royal bedchambers tonight, you're having the night watch in his stead," he stated before walking out of the infirmary with his fiancé and their companions.

***Yuuram***

"It's a shame Greta couldn't come with us." Wolfram sounded a bit disappointed as they rode side by side, their horses galloping at a swift pace along the dusty road. They were headed for their usual riding trail. It won't take them more then two hours. They wouldn't get too far from the castle, and they knew the road.

"Well, one of the maids said she's helping Annissina with something important," Yuuri mentioned. "I just hope it isn't anything dangerous," the king mumbled as an afterthought.

Wolfram slowed his white stallion at that and looked at Yuuri, who just stopped his own horse to halt and was waiting for him to catch up, since now he was a bit ahead from the blond. Their four guards did the same, acknowledging the new pace, but still carefully watching their surroundings.

"She's an intelligent girl." Wolfram tried to calm his king a bit, but he wasn't so sure himself. He trusted Greta to be reasonable, but that doesn't mean he trusted Annissina with that too. "Sometimes I just fear she will turn out to be too much like that red-haired devil."

"Don't worry. She's clever enough not let yourself be swept to the wrong side," chuckled Yuuri, humor clearly in his voice.

Their guarding companions were staying at respectful distance form the two royals, watching their surroundings closely for any sign of danger. In front of the king and his fiancé rode Wilfried with Gerarth, the head of Yuuri's guard, and behind them were Ernst with the half demon Adrian.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said after some time. At their right was a small village, and from their position they could see the people running about and doing whatever they did every day. To Yuuri it seemed peaceful. He liked their shared rides trough his lands, to see ordinary people—his people. He discovered he couldn't imagine this world with cars, business clothes, telephones, briefcases and homework. He couldn't even imagine signing documents here with a ballpoint. Quills were good. Quills belonged. That was what made Shin Makoku, Shin Makoku. The ordinary things. And he wouldn't have it any other way. His land was perfect just the way it was. The working people, the working animals, the fields; to him, these things were irreplaceable. And deep down he knew this world was meant for him.

"What would you say, if we left for the White Manor?" Yuuri asked quietly.

"What? You want to leave right now?" the blond questioned in surprise.

"I think we deserve a break. The last few months were difficult," Yuuri said as if it explained everything.

"What a wimp," Wolfram muttered. After a pause, he spoke again: "So you don't have any second thoughts?"

"Of course not!" Yuuri looked at his blond friend, offended. "How can you think that?"

Wolfram just raised his brow at Yuuri's question, not finding it worth the verbal answer. "I don't think it's wise to leave now. The wedding is less then two months away and there is still a lot to do."

"Your mother and Gunter can continue with the preparations without us. Actually I think your mother will appreciate it, if we stop ruining her work all the time."

"And you sure you're okay with my mother planning our wedding without any surveillance?"

"Gunter and Gwendal will stay too."

"You have to be joking," said Wolfram, incredulous. Both he and Yuuri could hear the chuckle from the front. And as they looked up, they saw Wilfried's shoulders shaking a little.

"Is something funny?" Wolfram asked his second in command, but it wasn't as sharp as he intended it to be.

"No, Excellency. Not at all," replied Wilfried, but he couldn't contain his amusement fully.

"Ah! Wilfried!" Yuuri shouted as if he remembered something. Both Wilfried and Wolfram turned towards him. "How's Elein? She's pregnant for quite some time, isn't she?"

"Well, she's very lively for two years and seven months pregnant. Thank you for letting her stay with me at the castle. It's easier for me to take care of her."

"It's good to hear. You don't have to thank me. I'm glad I was able to help. How long until the child is born?"

"If everything goes well, it will be another fourteen months."

"Hah, so long. I admire your wife for going trough with this."

"What a wimp," Wolfram mumbled quietly while shaking his head. Blond locks dancing in waves around his pale face. By the chuckle from Wilfried and Gerarth it wasn't a wide guess they heard him. Not that he cared that much.

"It's not just her, Your Majesty. Many go trough pregnancy in order for our kind to survive." Wilfried smiled at his king. And Yuuri just answered in kind and shuddered sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's just... Human pregnancy only lasts for nine months and demons are pregnant for three years and nine months. I can't even begin to imagine something like that."

"It's nothing special to us. We're demons, we age five times slower then humans, it's only natural children take that much time to be born too." Replied Wolfram this time.

"We're almost back at Blood Pledge Castle, Your Majesty, Your Excellency," Gerarth pointed out.

"Good," replied Yuuri. "Wolf, first of all we're going to inform Gwendal about our leaving for the White manor."

Wolfram looked at him disbelievingly and whispered to himself while shaking his head disapprovingly. "Somehow I don't think it's going to go as smoothly as you're imagining."

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5 Our Bonds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KKM and it's characters. Nor do I make money from my stories.

Many thanks to my beta **kagomegirl2004** for the extra hard work, it wasn't easy on either of us this time.

Many thanks to everyone who left a comment, added story to favorites or story alerts. It means a lot to me. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Our Bonds<strong>

"I can't believe we're finally here," sighed the 27th demon king of Shin Makoku, his pitch black orbs looking out at a large white building through the carriage window. Yuuri now understood the name the enormous castle went by. The White Manor wasn't larger than Blood Pledge Castle, but wasn't much smaller either. But what really made his jaw drop was the big tower to the left of the castle. He had never seen anything like it. It was slightly taller then the rest of the castle, and far more massive. It didn't blend with the beautiful main building very well.

"More like I can't believe you actually persuaded my brother to let us leave." Wolfram shook his head incredulously. "How did you manage that?"

"Well Wolfram, just as you have your ways with your brother, I too have my own ways," Yuuri said mysteriously.

"Hmm, Shibuya, and I thought you only promised him a few weeks without Anissina, since she's accompanying us," the not-so-innocent Great Sage said devilishly.

"Thanks, Murata," sighed Yuuri.

"What?" The blond soldier looked from his king to the Sage, who was sitting with them in the carriage. "Are you serious? I thought you said she's coming because someone has to look after Greta," fumed Wolfram. "But now this really makes sense. I was wondering why suddenly her nanny isn't enough." Wolfram looked over at Yuuri, disappointed. "Well, that was low of you."

"Really?" questioned Yuuri disbelievingly. "You're one to talk!" he accused. "You think batting your long eyelashes and your big watery puppy eyes are any better? And you _are_ aware you're too cute for him to resist when you do that."

Wolfram looked at him with wide eyes, stunned. Not knowing what to say to that, he simply crossed his arms in front of his chest, turned his head to look out of the window, and huffed. Yuuri let him be, but couldn't help the smile when he caught the glimpse of Wolfram's cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment.

When the carriage finally stopped, Wolfram was the first to stand. Looking for any kind of danger as he exited the carriage, he motioned for Yuuri to follow once he was sure it was safe to follow him.

Three people came down the staircase leading to the front door of the manor as the carriages arrived, and bowed deeply in greetings to their king and his companions.

"Welcome to White Manor, Your Majesty, Your Highness, Your Excellency. My name is Enrard von Christ, and I'm in charge of this place and the people working here; so please do not hesitate to call for me, if you need anything," one of them, an older man with dark green hair, offered as he bowed a second time.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord von Christ. I have to tell you greetings from your cousin, Gunter. I have heard a lot about you from him."

"That Gunter, making his Majesty a messenger for his greetings." The older men shook his head indignantly.

"Oh! No, it's nothing. I don't mind." Yuuri raised his hands in a soothing gesture.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he assured Yuuri, bowing his head acknowledgment. "Now let me introduce Lord von Herford, the captain of the guard here at the White Mansion." He paused and let them exchange a few courtesies. "And this," he mentioned to the only girl among them, "is Lady Helena, she is in charge of the Royal stables."

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." She bowed. "I'm glad to see, Ao, as I heard you named him, is happy and doing well. I had hoped I would see him again one day."

"Oh, so Ao comes from here?"

"Yes, Majesty; all of the horses for Blood Pledge Castle come from here, if they are not personal horses such as the one belonging to His Excellency Lord von Bielefeld." She bowed to Wolfram. "I heard much about your Flawless, but the things they say can't compare to seeing him in the flesh. He's really something." She watched Florian and one of Yuuri's guards lead the two horses, along with their own, to the stables.

"Thank you. It is a great honor to hear that from you, Lady Helena," Wolfram said politely. That left everyone speechless; they didn't often see him acting so polite; but then again, she _had_ complimented his beloved horse.

***Yuuram***

After they had changed out of their travel clothes, the group was given a tour of White Manor. It took them the rest of the afternoon to see the areas of importance in the estate. Lord von Christ had been left in charge of showing them around. Yuuri couldn't help but be reminded of Gunter as he spent more time with the man. Finally, dinner time came; afterwards, they talked about the latest news in Shin Makoku over tea.

It was a late evening when Yuuri finally opened the doors to the royal bedchambers. After taking a nice hot bath, he was feeling fuzzy and just ready for bed. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Wolfram stuck his head out of the closet, where he was looking for his bed attire. "Oh, Yuuri, it's you."

"Ah, Wolfram, you're back! Where were you? You disappeared so fast on our way to the room that I didn't even get to ask you."

"I was just checking on our horses; nothing special." Wolfram went back to the search for his pajamas. Meanwhile, Yuuri had collapsed into the soft sheets of the bed with his arms spread wide. He was enjoying the feeling, when Wolfram's outraged growl made him lift his head to see what was wrong.

"I can't believe the nerve of those maids!"

"Wolfram?" Yuuri rose to a sitting position to see his friend better. He caught the glimpse of something pink in his fiance's hand and chuckled in realization.

"They packed my nightgown!" Wolfram turned to him fuming, waving the piece of pink clothing so Yuuri could see.

"And you're sure they didn't pack your pajama too?" Asked Yuuri, ready to offer one of his sets to save the day.

"They did." Wolfram lifted his other hand to show the dark blue pajama this time.

Yuuri looked at him disbelievingly. "So what's the problem? Just pick up the pajama and go to bath so we can go to sleep already."

"What's the problem? They know I don't dress in a nightgown outside Blood Pledge Castle. They haven't packed it for me in years, since I told them not to."

"More like you screamed at them not to," mumbled Yuuri. Wolfram shot him look that said: '_Try me!_' Yuuri just gulped, determined to leave his comments to himself the next time. "Wolfram, maybe they just thought you will need it on this trip," Yuuri attempted to reason, trying to improve the blond's bad mood.

"As if."

"Well, it's no wonder they packed it; it's just two months until our wedding, so..." Yuuri let the sentence hang between them.

Without another word the blond threw the pink nightdress back to the closet, the blue pajamas in hand and eyes stubbornly pinned to the floor as he dashed out of the room. His face was red in embarrassment; he didn't quite believe what his ever-shy fiance was implying.

Wolfram didn't register the shocked look on Yuuri's face as he ran past him, the double black's hands covering his too-big mouth. Yuuri couldn't quite believe what he had said, either.

***Yuuram***

It had been a week since they arrived at White Manor, and that particular night didn't seem any different from the previous ones until Yuuri was woken up in the middle of the night by something. When he opened his eyes trying to focus on the low sound, he registered Wolfram was sleeping quite fitfully. Of course, he had the tendency to toss and turn on a normal basis, but this seemed different. He turned to the blond and was about to shake him, to wake him up from the dream he was obviously having, when Wolfram shot up, eyes wide open and panting heavily.

"Wolfram, it's ok. It was just a dream." Yuuri touched the other boy's forearm, trying to sooth the obviously distressed blond.

"Yu...Yuuri," Wolfram panted. His eyes started to focus and found the black orbs of his king.

"Yeah, Wolf. Everything is ok now." Yuuri had moved from touching to rubbing Wolfram's arm soothingly.

"Flawless." Wolfram shuddered.

"What?" Yuuri looked Wolfram into wide green eyes.

"Flawless." Wolfram repeated as he started to hurriedly leave the bed. "I need to get to him. There is something wrong." At that Yuuri started to get out of the bed as well. Wolfram found his boots, took his sword, and as he was—clad only in his dark blue pajamas—he ran out of the room. He was closely followed by Yuuri, who in the same attire, with Morgif in hand humming excitedly.

When Wolfram got out of the castle, he ran straight to the stables and fields. Flawless and Ao had been placed in one of the open paddocks behind the stables with five other horses.

At White Manor, the horses were housed more naturally. They liked open places more then the small stables, so the paddocks were made for each of them with small shelter so they could hide from rain and sun. They would rather stay in the large pastures, but the horses needed to be watched day and night, and during the dark nights, it was easier to watch them in smaller spaces. They were too precious to let something happen to them.

Wolfram passed the stables, and he was sure there was something wrong since he didn't meet any guards on his way. He knew the horses should be heavily guarded. When he got to the paddock where Ao and his Flawless should be, the place was empty. The doors were open, and the horses nowhere to be seen. He quickly looked over the other paddock with the other five horses. They seemed a little dazed, but otherwise unharmed.

He was about to run the way his instincts were telling him to when Yuuri shouted his name. "Wolfram!" The blond quickly turned and saw not only Yuuri, but Wilfried (who he now remembered had been guarding their bedchambers tonight), Conrad, Yozak and others.

"How..." Wolfram started when they caught up with him, but then he felt the pang in his chest reminding him he was about to go somewhere. "Never mind," he said quickly, dismissing his previous question completely and started running again. Everyone followed along close behind him.

He was glad the moon was shining brightly tonight, because from this distance, he could see the white horse in front of the Manor's main gates. Thankfully, the thieves hadn't been able to get too far. When the men saw the soldiers running their way, they ceased struggling with the two horses, instead taking their chance to hightail it and run away. Wolfram could hear Conrad shouting orders to follow the men, and in a moment, galloping horses blew past them at breakneck speed.

In a matter of moments Wolfram was beside his Flawless. The horse was trying to stand, but wasn't able to. Wolfram quickly looked him over. There were two arrows in the horse's neck and one in his side, as well as some knife wounds; one of his front legs was bleeding heavily. Wolfram could tell the horse was heavily dazed and, in all likelihood, frightened. He almost looked half asleep, but not scared. "Shh, Flawless. It's me. Stay still." The horse immediately stopped all movement and let Wolfram kneel beside him. Wolfram knew his horse wouldn't die, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him to see the injuries Flawless took.

"Ao, ssshh, it's safe now. You can leave them be," Wolfram heard Yuuri say to the other horse who, by the look of it, was still stomping angrily at the bodies of a few of the thieves, who were probably dead. Ao calmed down after he recognized Yuuri's voice and let himself be led to Wolfram and Flawless. Wolfram could see the same half asleep look in Ao's eyes as his Flawless had. The thieves probably used something to make them more docile, so they wouldn't fight as they took them.

"Lord Wolfram. I'm going to look at him now, is that ok?" Wolfram just now noticed Helena, who was slowly kneeling down beside him. "You can stop healing him now, your Excellency, I will take care of him from here." She said and he looked down at his hands puzzled. He hadn't even realized he was healing his horse. He put his hand down and let Helena take care of the now almost entirely healed wound. In a few minutes his leg was as good as new, and Flawless was able to stand; but before that, Wolfram had to remove the three arrows still embedded in his body. Every time he got the arrow free, the horse froze in painful convulsions even though Wolfram pushed a bit of his healing Maryoku into the wound while removing each arrow. It hurt them both, but they would get trough it.

Yuuri was amazed. He knew his fiancé was strong, but to be able to do this? He didn't believe he would be strong enough to do this for Ao, even if he was, as Wolfram was for Flawless, the only one who the horse would allow to remove the arrows. Flawless wouldn't let anyone else do something so painful to him without trying to hurt them back. And Wolfram didn't hesitate one moment to help the suffering animal. As his fiancé removed one arrow after another, it got harder to watch the bloody scene. And still, Yuuri was forced to watch, staying beside Flawless's side, gently talking to him while patting his head and nose reassuringly as Ao watched over them.

After the arrows were removed, Helena healed the wounds and the horses were taken to their paddock. Others, including Yuuri and a bloodied Wolfram, left for the castle.

***Yuuram***

Later, after the horses were taken care of and back in their paddock, most of their wounds were healed and the guards at the paddocks and by the gates doubled. They were all sitting in evening lounge. Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting beside each other, both changed into their uniforms and only half listening to what others were discussing.

"Your Majesty, Wolfram." Both boys looked tiredly to Conrad, who smiled at their expressions. "You should go to bed and get some sleep. It is quite late and Wolfram spent a lot of Maryoku while healing Flawless." Both boys nodded at that. "I will inform you about any important things tomorrow."

"Thanks Conrad. We're leaving then." Yuuri stood and looked down at Wolfram still sitting next to him. "Wolf?" he questioned, then bended and took Wolfram's hand.

"Huh?" Wolfram focused on Yuuri's face, and Yuuri noticed he was exceedingly pale in the face. The hand that he held was cold now, as well, almost worryingly so.

"Come on, Wolf. You should get some sleep." Yuuri smiled at him with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but he was tired too, so it could come out as something different altogether.

At that Wolfram smirked, though the tiredness didn't leave his eyes. "You're the one to talk. I'm not a wimp. I can go days without sleep." Wolfram let go of Yuuri's hand and stood to make a point.

"Right, right," smiled Yuuri, happy that Wolfram's mood improved a bit. Yuuri took the blonde's hand again and together they left the room. Wilfried, Ernst, Gerarth and one of Yuuri's half demon guards were right on their heels.

As they were passing trough the darkened castle corridors, with only torches lighting their way, Wolfram suddenly stopped. The sudden change in pace made Yuuri stop as well due to their still joined hands. As the patting of feet in the passageway disappeared, their guards stopped as well. Yuuri looked questioningly at his fiance.

"I...I want to check on my horse before I go to sleep. Don't worry, just go to sleep yourself, I will be right back," Wolfram assured the double black king.

Yuuri seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I'm going with you," he stated at last, looking Wolfram in the eyes.

"You don't have to. I will be back before you know it."

"I want to see Ao, too. He was scared back then and I want to know everything is all right, too." Yuuri wasn't in mood to argue with Wolfram now. He was tired, but he knew Wolfram must be exhausted. He had spent a lot of Maryoku that day, and the situation had been emotionally draining, as well. Yuuri just didn't feel comfortable leaving Wolfram like that. And he could understand his fiancé's need to see his horse, if he wanted to get some peaceful sleep at all.

He tugged at the blonde's hand. "Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we will be back."

Wolfram just nodded and followed Yuuri out of the castle and to the paddocks. On their journey they randomly passed many soldiers watching the corridors, castle grounds, stables and paddocks. At least it felt exceptionally safe now. When they got in sight of the paddock their horses were in, they could see a figure standing beside the corral for the horses apart from the six guards that were now watching the two animals. As they got closer, they recognized the figure as Lady Helena. Wolfram noticed Florian and Gabriel between the guards for the horses too.

"Lady Helena, is everything all right?" asked Yuuri as they stood beside her.

She wasn't startled and answered without taking her eyes off the two horses. "Everything's all right, Your Majesty, Your Excellency. The two are just tired. Flawless finally fell asleep, but Ao refused to leave him unguarded and is watching over him."

They stood there for a few moments, just watching the horses, before Lady Helena turned to the Royal Couple. She refused the sudden need to cringe, when she saw the state the blond was in. "You should be in bed too. His Excellency looks tired," she stated.

"We just wanted to make sure Flawless and Ao are okay," Yuuri replied with a tired smile. "I'm glad Flawless survived. You and Wolfram did an exceptional job tonight."

"Survived?" asked Lady Helena, but Wolfram cut her out before she got to ask another question.

"You don't really know anything, do you Yuuri? Gunter is so irresponsible not teaching you about the horses of the Mazoku." Wolfram sighed and looked at the double black. "Mazoku horses are different from normal horses. They are special, and very rare. They are bound to one master for their whole life. As long as their master is alive they will survive anything. They share their lives with the Mazoku they're bound to. The day the demon dies, the demon horse will die too."

"So they are immortal?"

"Yes and no. As long as the demon, they are bound to, lives, they will survive anything. They are similar to Kohi's without the burial thing. And Kohi don't bind with Mazoku like that," explained Wolfram.

"Yes, as long as you are alive, Your Majesty, Ao will live as well; no matter what happens to him," smiled Lady Helena at the both of them. "That's why they are so precious to Mazoku, and feared by our enemies. But it comes with a price. If you want to weaken a Mazoku enemy, steal him his horse." She hide her eyes behind her brown locks.

"So that's why they wanted to steal Ao and Flawless. It wasn't to sell them?" asked Yuuri as some things began to click together in his mind.

Wolfram snorted. "They wanted your horse, Yuuri. My horse doesn't have any value for them. We need to find out what are they're actually after. Every horse thief knows that stealing a Mazoku horse leads to nothing. It's more trouble than anything else. They wouldn't be able to sell them because they won't accept anyone else as their masters."

After Wolfram's statement they all just stood beside the paddock and watched the two horses rest.

"I'm so sorry we weren't able to protect them tonight. I'm so sorry," Lady Helena whispered after some time of silence.

There was another long pause after her apology Yuuri didn't know if he should say anything; it wasn't his place to accept the apology. It was Flawless, who was hurt, and through him, Wolfram.

"It wasn't your fault," Wolfram said at last. "This could have happen anywhere. We all should be more careful from now on." Lady Helena just nodded respectfully, thankful that they were not angry with her.

After a while she spoke again. "I'm glad that Ao won't stay alone. I think he and Flawless are becoming closer, since Ao was protecting him when he was shot. That really warms my heart."

"Why would he stay alone? There are many horses around," asked Yuuri, curious to know more about his horse.

"You wimp. They can't mate with just any horse," Wolfram retorted and Lady Helena smiled.

"A Mazoku horse will mate only with another one like it. But there is a bit more to it... Because they are tied to the lives of their masters, they will only mate if their master 'mate' and that is only if the partner of their master has the demon horse," Lady Helena explained.

Yuuri simply looked lost.

"Let me give you an example, Your Majesty: yourself and Lord Wolfram. You both have the demon horses. If Lord Wolfram didn't have his Flawless, Ao would stay alone for the rest of his life. Sadly, it happens often, since the demon horses are so rare."

"Why does it depends on me if Ao will stay alone? Why can't he choose his own partner?"

"Because he's bound to you, which means he shares your emotions. You probably can't feel it yet, since you have not been bound to him for long, but Ao is far more sensitive, and he takes your feelings into account from the beginning. Lord Wolfram knows what I'm talking about." She looked at the blonde, who replied with a slight nod. That was what woke him up two hours ago, when Flawless was hurt.

"You could say that, like you, Ao won't be able to mate with anyone, since you were bound to Lord Wolfram. This changes with the presence of Lord Wolfram's Flawless. The demon horse that is bound to Lord Wolfram and shares his emotions. You can say, they are like the copies of the two of you only with a horse body."

"Why would someone want a horse, if they knew the poor animal would probably stay alone for the rest of his long live? That's cruel."

"You can't get a Mazoku horse because you want one. They choose their masters themselves. Each demon horse is born for someone. We don't know why that is, but every horse finds his master in the end. Sometimes it's within first months of their lives, like in Lord Wolfram's case and sometimes they will wait for years for the meeting, but they always find them."

"But Ao was given to me. He didn't choose me."

"We knew whose horse Ao was the day he was born. He was the only entirely black horse born in centuries. And we knew you would be arriving within the next few years, so there was really no doubt to whom was the demon horse born for." Lady Helena smiled. "However, I think it's time for me to leave. If you'll excuse me, Your Majesties." Lady Helena bowed slightly to the Royal Couple.

"Good night, Lady Helena," was Yuuri's simple dismissal, to which she bowed again and silently disappeared into the night.

When Yuuri turned back to his blond fiancé, he found him a few meters away opening the gate to their horse's paddock. Without a word Yuuri followed him inside and Wolfram silently closed the gate behind them. Ao just acknowledged them with one ear turned their way, knowing they're not a threat. Wolfram come to sleeping Flawless and sat cross legged beside him on the large layer of clean straw. The horse didn't even stir, sensing that it was Wolfram. Yuuri came to Ao and gently patted him on the neck, which earned him an acknowledging push form Ao's muzzle.

"Hey Yuuri."

Yuuri looked to Wolfram. He was sitting beside Flawless with his back to him. Yuuri hummed to acknowledge his fiancé as he absently petted Ao's mane.

"You should reconsider the wedding."

Yuuri looked at him again and sighed. Then he patted Ao one last time and moved to sit behind Wolfram. He leaned his back against the blonde soldier's. "Wolfram...we went through this already. You're tired and emotionally drained now. You'll see it's going to be all right again when you get some sleep."

"I don't want you to do something you don't really want to do," whispered Wolfram as he hugged his knees to his chest. He could feel Yuuri's back moving against his and suddenly disappear. In a moment his fiancé's arms hugged him from behind, and the blonde stiffened.

"And who told you I don't feel like it?" Yuuri whispered into his ear.

"You know I love you, Yuuri. But I don't want to see you in relationship with someone you don't love. Even if that someone is me." Yuuri was stunned at the bold confession. That was the first time Wolfram admitted his feelings. He was probably emotionally drained and thus more open to admitting his feelings.

"I do like you, Wolfram. I care about you."

"But it's not love. It's not right. You shouldn't be doing this because they are pushing you into it, Yuuri." Wolfram's voice was weak. He was fighting with himself to say these words.

"I am not. I had a choice, remember? I chose this," Yuuri said firmly. It never ceased to amaze him how insecure Wolfram could be sometimes.

"And you shouldn't do it because of me, either," Wolfram said immediately, as if he was reading Yuuri's mind.

Yuuri sighed and planted soft kiss into Wolfram's hair. "You are the only one I can't live without. I was thinking about it over and over again, I do feel differently about you than anyone else. When we're like this..." Yuuri squeezed Wolfram in his arms gently, to give a point to his words. "I feel calm. No one else has that effect on me, not ever. You are like family to me and I want to see you happy. Everything can stay the same, just like it is now. Nothing has to change."

"Even if you don't feel it now, Yuuri, one day you will want to have someone. One day your best friend won't be enough. And truthfully, so will I. I love you and I would give anything to stay with you, but not like that. To have you, but be forbidden to touch you, to have you..."

"But we are touching," protested Yuuri.

Wolfram was amazed by Yuuri's innocence sometimes. "But not as lovers, Yuuri. We both have needs."

"Would you stop this foolishness, if I promise we would have normal marriage? With everything that belongs in it?"

But Wolfram continued as if he didn't hear him. "Yuuri, life like this would be hell—being stuck together by duty. You never wanted this. I would threw away everything to make you happy, but don't make me to be the one who will stand in a way of your happiness."

"You deserve to be happy too."

"But I can't be happy, if you are not. We will both suffer."

"No Wolfram, we won't. I won't let that happen. I know I'm selfish when I say I can't let you leave. I just can't. I got used to your presence, and now I don't want to be without it."

Wolfram just stared at him for a while, not ready to believe what his heart was trying to tell him Yuuri was implying. "Yuuri. I'm still a BOY to you. Your way of thinking is still here."

"Wolfram, That's… That's not true." Yuuri swallowed hard.

"Can you kiss me, Yuuri?"

At that question Yuuri's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. It's wasn't like he never thought about kissing Wolfram. He had thought about it quite often since the official proposal, actually. But to do it right now? He could feel his heart beat madly against his ribs. He was sure Wolfram must be able to hear it.

"It would be easier if I were a girl, hm?" Wolfram smirked sadly.

Yuuri realized suddenly how close they were; Wolfram was sitting between Yuuri's legs and Yuuri was holding his hands. The king's head was blank. He had thought about this many times. And truthfully, he was curious. He was wondering what it would feel like to kiss Wolfram—to kiss a boy. Even though he didn't know if his experience with kissing a girl could count (after all, he had been ten years old at the time).

Yuuri slowly leaned forward until he could feel Wolfram's hot breath on his own lips. Then he lost his nerve and just quickly pecked him on the rosy lips and sat back.

Wolfram sighed. "See, Yuuri?" He looked into Yuuri's confused eyes. "This won't work." Wolfram started to withdraw from Yuuri's closeness. And Yuuri's heart started to beat madly. What is Wolfram's problem? He kissed him, right? He knew this wasn't a kiss Wolfram wanted. But he never kissed anyone for real, why making it harder?

"What?" he asked nervously. Meanwhile Wolfram stood up. Yuuri could feel he was loosing the battle, the battle he didn't want to fight in the first place. He was too tired to fight this battle.

Wolfram turned to him, his eyes sad. "Yuuri, this was a kiss a child would give to their parents, not a kiss a lover would give to lover." Wolfram turned from him again slowly heading for the gate. "Stop pushing yourself into something you don't want. It would give us both nothing but a broken heart." Wolfram almost yelped as he was suddenly interrupted by hands spinning him around, warm body pressing him hardly against the wooden fence and heated lips sealing over his.

Yuuri could feel his body move forward and before he could think more about it, he felt his lips roughly slam against Wolfram's. He couldn't remember when he closed his eyes. This was totally different from what he was imagining his first "real" kiss to be. He knew he was not experienced in kissing like that, but he could tell Wolfram wasn't either, and it (surprisingly) warmed his heart. After they both calmed down a bit, it wasn't hard to tell the kiss was clumsy. They were both too scared to do something wrong. Wolfram's lips were so soft, Yuuri thought. He let go of the blond's hand and softly touched his cheek. In answer to that gesture, Wolfram parted his lips delicately and after giving it a one second thought, Yuuri warily bit his lower lip. That made Wolfram moan softly, and Yuuri smiled against his fiance's lips as the kiss ended and the two slowly separated.

"So, did I pass?" Yuuri asked as he watched Wolfram's expression change from disbelief to _'I'm trying to look unconcerned',_ crossing his arms and letting out a trademark huff. This made Yuuri laugh.

"You wimp," retorted Wolfram as he passed him returning to his previous spot beside his now awake horse. But the slight blush that dusted his otherwise pale cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri. He had totally passed!

"Your Majesty. Is everything all right?" Wilfried's voice came from behind the fence, and Yuuri immediately turned towards the brown haired soldier's voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Wilfried. We were just about to head back to the castle now," Yuuri informed him and turned to summon his fiancé. But the future consort's name caught on his lips as he saw the blond half sitting half leaning against his horse's back, one arm draped over the animal's chest, both clearly asleep.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile again as he made his way to Wolfram. He knelt to one knee and picked the blond up in his arms. Wolfram must be really exhausted because he didn't even stir as he picked him up.

As Yuuri neared the gate, Wilfried opened it for him. "Should I take him, Your Majesty?" The soldier asked as Yuuri left the paddock.

Yuuri shook his head. "I will take him," he answered. Wilfried gave him an acknowledging nod, and Yuuri headed back to the castle with the sleeping blond in his arms.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6 Midnight Visitors

**Hey my dear readers!  
><strong>I have to apologize to all of you who were waiting for the next chapter and I am really sorry for not updating sooner. But I hope my finding about being pregnant with a little girl justifies my long absence a bit. This chapter wasn't easy to finish since I didn't want this story to turn into something way too...fluffy. My brain turned into a mush and there were only things like babies and...kittens(don't really know why) in my head. But recently I seem to get used to my new way of thinking (as my dear husband named it 'pregnant brain') and finally got to finish this chapter.

I wanted all of you to know, I didn't abondon this story and I'm already working on chapter 7, so I hope you will stay with me for some time yet.

Well, enough with my nonsence, go enjoy the chapter.

**Many thanks as always to my wonderful beta _Ichigo-chanNya _formerly known as kagomegirl2004.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Midnight Visitors<strong>

"Yuuri!"

The King was finally nearing the royal bedchambers. A sleeping Wolfram was snuggling into his neck, safely tucked in his arms.

"Conrad." The king fixed his godfather with tired eyes.

"What happened?" asked the brunette, immediately attempting to take his little brother from Yuuri's arms.

However, the double black refused his offer and instead answered: "It's nothing to worry about, Conrad. We wanted to check on our horses before going to bed, and Wolfram fell asleep while we were out there."

At Yuuri's words, Conrad nodded in understanding. "I checked your bedchambers while you were away, just to be sure. And I checked on Greta, as well. She's alright and sleeping. Yozak will inform her of the situation tomorrow morning."

"Oh my God! Greta. We completely forgot about her!" Yuuri admitted guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she will understand." Conrad smiled widely at his godson and opened the bedchamber door for the royal couple.

"Thanks, Conrad." Yuuri carefully delivered his blond cargo through the door and turned to look at the people standing outside.

"Do you need assistance, Your Majesty?" asked Conrad as he looked significantly at the blond in Yuuri's arms.

Yuuri's eyes slipped down to the sleeping Wolfram. "No, Conrad, but thanks. We'll be alright from here."

"Of course." Conrad smiled again as Yuuri turned and started for the bed. "Sleep well, Your Majesty." At that, Yuuri threw at his godfather _the look _across his shoulder. "Yuuri," corrected the soldier with another shining smile and as the king smiled back, the door closed with a quiet _thud_.

As the door closed and separated the hall from Wolfram and His Majesty, Conrad turned to the four remaining men by his side, his eyes troubled. "I'm going to take the rest of the night shift here with Corporal Theesen," he stated to Wilfried, who was already standing at his previous place by the side of the door for his shift. "And I want to have a word with Captain von Voltaire." He dismissed the two half demon soldiers from Yuuri's guard and signaled for Gerarth to stay.

Even though Gerarth von Voltaire was Gwendal's youngest cousin, he was nothing like Conrad's gray haired older brother. They had very similar facial features, but Gerarth's hair and eyes were a dark brown. Sometimes it was almost scary to see someone who looked so much like _Gwendal _smile so much, because Gerarth has a very open personality compared to his cousin. But Gerarth's skills in military were extraordinary even at his young age, which led him to the position he now held as a captain of the King's personal guard. Wolfram knew the soldier from his days at academy and it was the blond consort that recommended the young lord when they were solving the problem of appointing the King's personal guard. Conrad was happy about the choice, since he had the opportunity to serve with the young soldier several times before and was impressed by his capability as both a leader and a subordinate. Summarized, Gerarth is a very flexible soldier.

When only Conrad, Wilfried and Gerarth remained, the only half demon among them spoke in a slightly hushed voice, not wanting to trouble the king to overhear and worry unnecessarily. "I want you all to be extra careful about His Majesty's safety. We all know this place was safe. Those men weren't just ordinary thieves or assassins. They got through all of our defenses, even though the horses were guarded and the soldiers were all well trained. They were still rendered unconscious. I decided it would be best to send his Majesty, Wolfram and Greta, along with both horses, to Earth, just to be sure and to get ourselves as much time as we could get to solve this. I know the wedding is a pressing matter—and that is why we need to hurry."

Both Gerarth and Wilfried nodded, well aware that this would not by any means be an easy thing to do. "I will try to send them as soon as possible, but until then, we must all do our best," Conrad continued. "And Wilfried, I know he won't like it, but I want Wolfram to be watched, by at least one guard, at all times. I'm aware they probably weren't after him tonight, but he was wounded the most. If he protests about this in the morning, come to me and I will talk to him." Wilfried nodded shortly in understanding.

"And..." Conrad hesitated a moment before he continued, "I think it's time we talk about you taking over for Wolfram. Since he's going to be the King's consort in less than two months, he will have other responsibilities."

"His Excellency mentioned something along these lines to me," confirmed Wilfried.

"Well, I'm sure he has, but I would like for you and his squad to become for Wolfram what the King's guard is for His Majesty. I know you've had guarding duty with Gerarth's men, but after the wedding, I want you to be the consort's guard full-time. No more patrolling duty, no more scouting and solving problems. Your first concern will be the Consort's safety. I think it's best for Wolfram trained you."

Wilfried took a breath, wanting to say something, but Conrad knew what was on his mind and spoke before Wilfried could utter a word.

"I will talk to Wolfram about what is and what isn't needed concerning his safety. I know it probably won't be easy with him at the beginning, but I'm certain he will get over being guarded day and night, in the end. He needs to understand, he will be almost as important as his Majesty is after the wedding. We can't afford to have king or his consort hurt, kidnapped or killed."

***The King's Prince***

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, it was to soft knocking on their bedchamber doors.

"Your Majesty, Your Excellency, are you awake?" The young king could hear the voice of the Captain of the Royal Guard – Gerarth.

The double black quickly wiped sleep from his eyes and glanced aside at Wolfram, who was thankfully still fast asleep. He didn't think twice about not wanting to raise the blond soldier from Dreamland yet, noting the other's tired expression. He decided his fiancé could definitely use some extra sleep today.

But all of his caring impulses for the blond went out the window as soon as the door suddenly slammed open and in came their cute, not so little anymore, daughter, with a rather furious expression in her beautiful eyes. Suddenly she didn't look all that cute anymore, noted Yuuri. Through the door he could see Gerarth giving him an apologizing look, to which he just dismissively waved his hand and the door closed.

Greta's expression changed the moment she saw him looking at her.

"Why didn't you let me know last night?" She pouted.

Yuuri had to take a while to get his thoughts together before he answered her questions about the previous night, and explained to her what exactly happened; this took him to the discovery that he didn't exactly know what had happened, or at least not well enough to explain it to someone else. So he made a mental note to catch Conrad later and ask him few questions.

"Everything happened really fast, Greta. We didn't really get time to think about it yet. I'm sorry we worried you." He smiled at her sheepishly, hoping she will understand and forgive them for forgetting about her.

Yuuri felt Wolfram's Maryoku shift, and when he looked to his side, the blond stirred and snuggled into Yuuri's pillow instead into his own. All the double black could think of was how 'adorable' Wolfram was acting as a small smile broke out on his lips. Then he turned back to Greta waiting for the future consort to fully wake up.

"I know. I'm sorry. I heard what happened from Conrad and it had to be awful. Poor Wolfram and Flawless..."

Yuuri patted the space on the edge of the bed for her to take. She lay beside him and snuggled into his side.

"Wolfram was awesome with helping his horse. I wouldn't be able to do half the things he did last night," Yuuri replied.

"I'm so glad you're both alright," sighed Greta.

Yuuri turned on his side towards Greta so he could look at her. Wolfram's Maryoku shifted again in reaction to loosing contact with him, and Yuuri felt him snuggle into his back. In that moment he recalled not the horrible things from last night, but the one thing that to him made everything better—the kiss that he had initiated. He felt like he managed to get somewhere with Wolfram with his spontaneous decision to assault the blond last night, and he felt like patting himself on the back for his victory. But something was still there. Could it be, that in the back of his mind, he was still not a hundred percent sure about everything? No, that wasn't it. This was fear. He could feel it seeping through his veins. Last night had scared him. The thought that someone came so near to actually hurting his family; the vision of pain on Wolfram's face when he tried to help his horse; it would forever be imprinted in his memory. The pain he never wanted to see again on anyone's face—that was why snuggling with Wolfram last night had actually been comfortable. And when their daughter came to lie beside them, it was suddenly all right to relax again.

"I'm really sorry we kind of forgot about you, but we knew Anissina was with you and I would like to see someone mad enough to challenge her." They both laughed, not because he was trying for a joke, but because it was true. When they stopped laughing, Yuuri looked at her gently and continued, "It's good to know you're safe." He took her hand.

"I'm not mad, you didn't worry about me. I was worried about you." She smiled kindly. "If I'm old enough to worry, then I'm old enough to know."

_She's starting to get incredibly clever_, thought Yuuri; he immediately shuddered. She had always been like that, had always been a bit older then a child her age should be. But when he thought about it, so was Beatrice and Lord Wincot's son. Perhaps it was something about aristocrats' children, because common children he to met were just that—children. Maybe the expectations laid upon them by society were the case. But that couldn't be helped. These children were future lords, ladies and rulers; they needed to know and be prepared for what life had in store for them.

"It wasn't our intention to hide things from you, Greta. Everything was simply out of order last night and we were about to tell you everything immediately upon seeing you this morning." Wolfram finally woke up fully and was watching Greta form behind Yuuri, where he supported himself on one hand. Yuuri was so lost in his thoughts, he had absolutely missed Wolfram waking up, which caused him to start a bit when the blond spoke from behind him. His jerking movements cased Wolfram to chuckle afterwards.

Greta locked her eyes with her blond haired papa and smiled widely.

"Wolfram, you're awake!" squawked the little princess excitedly, lunging across Yuuri's body to hug her other father.

"Ughh!" The breath from Yuuri's lungs was knocked out at the impact of her body with his stomach. "You're getting heavier," he stated breathlessly.

"Hey!" The princess looked at him pretending to be hurt by his comment. "That's not something a man should say to a lady!"

"Oh! Excuse my indiscretion, my Lady. For this humble lowbrow was never thought court manners," Yuuri continued to joke.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram scolded indignantly; he couldn't believe his king was degrading himself like that. It didn't matter that it was while playing with Greta. He was still a king, and he had to watch what he said.

Yuuri looked at him and shrugged. He then promptly took Wolfram by surprise as his beautiful pale face was suddenly met with one of their fluffy pillows. Greta's laugh filled the room followed by Yuuri's. "Don't be such a brat, Wolfram."

"I am not!" Wolfram urged the pillow back at the double black with evil gleam in his eyes. Another hit him and Greta dived into the sheets. Well, if war is what they wanted, they don't know what they got themselves into.

***The King's Prince***

After last night, the morning with Yuuri and Greta was very refreshing for Wolfram. He felt like everything was just a horrible dream. But it wasn't. It was horrifying how far they were able to get this time—how near the king was to actually getting hurt. Even if they hadn't been able to hurt Yuuri (physically, at least) directly, he would still feel it if they hurt Ao. Yuuri would be devastated.

Wolfram didn't want to even imagine the consequences. Knowing—feeling—your other part was out there somewhere being tortured. And it can last years, sometimes until the person went mad. It wouldn't be the first time. Wolfram heard about it mostly during the war, once the humans had found out about the connection between some of the Mazoku and their horses. It was fortunate he was too young to participate in the military back then, and present an opportunity for the enemy to take his horse. That wasn't the case anymore.

Yesterday, he told Yuuri they wanted Ao; and he hadn't lied. They would surely take both horses, if they could. But apparently Ao and Flawless didn't share their idea for a midnight ride and refused to go quietly. So they logically decided to eliminate the horse that held less value to them so they could take at least one.

Now he was waiting with Yuuri for his older brother, Conrad. They had spoken to him earlier that morning, wanting to know what he knew about the night before. Conrad wanted to meet them later to talk, as well. So there they were, in one of the smaller tea lounge bars, waiting for Conrad to appear.

Wolfram was sure his brother knew more than them. It would be highly unsettling if his brother didn't know at least _something_ about what happened last night. Wolfram's internal musings were interrupted by knocking.

"Come in," answered the King. When the doors opened, Conrad and the Great Sage made their entrance.

"Your Majesty, Wolfram," greeted the brown haired soldier.

"Greetings Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld." Murata waved with one hand.

After both Yuuri and Wolfram greeted them back, they all seated themselves and made themselves comfortable. They all knew this would be a long talk.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Yuuri didn't know what else to ask to make it more straight forward and to the point.

"Well, I will start from the beginning," sighed Conrad as he thought about how to actually begin to explain. He was glad he had been given the rest of the night before to think this over. He didn't know what he would be able to say if they demanded he tell them right after the incident had occurred.

"You remember the attempt on your life more than a year ago, Your Majesty," Conrad more stated than asked. Yuuri nodded in reply, not wanting to interrupt his godfather. "And you also know we were able to catch and imprison the men that were behind it." Both Yuuri and Wolfram nodded this time. "But approximately seven months ago, two of our spies, in different places in Big Cimaron, reported a very similar thing. We believe it was something similar to the happenings a year ago. They were recruiting people around the bigger towns around our borders, trying to persuade them that Shin Makoku and its people are evil. We are not sure they are the same organization that was trying to break our country's alliances with our allies and tried to assassinate you, but the scheme is disturbingly similar. We thought we were able to dispose of them this time at the beginning, before anything had a chance to happen, but it seems we were wrong." Neither Wolfram nor Yuuri commented about not being told all of this before. Yuuri was tempted to make a bit of scene, but then he was a king for a few years now and understood he had to trust his subjects in order to be a good king. Sometimes it was hard to persuade himself that he didn't need to know everything, and to trust his friends in that they would inform him if there was something crucial for him to know. It had been difficult at first, but it became easier every time.

"How can you be so sure? Yesterday's attack didn't have to have anything with the group a few months ago," said Wolfram.

It was Murata that answered him instead. The Sage brought to light an arrow Wolfram removed from his horse the night prior and pointed to the tip. There was a symbol – a circle with a tiny star in the middle. "This is the same mark that the later group used. They're calling themselves 'Midnight Saviors'. There is really no doubt as to which terrorists they are."

"They could have wanted it to seem that way."

"That is always a possibility, Lord von Bielefeld," admitted the Sage as he looked at the blond. "But apart from that, we don't have anything else. No other leads."

"Don't we?" Wolfram couldn't help himself. The Great Sage was always a step ahead of them. It was hard to believe he didn't hold at least something from them.

"If you know anything I don't, Lord von Bielefeld, now would probably be a great time to share it with the rest of us." The Great Sage regarded him with a piercing gaze.

Wolfram gulped stealthily. "No; of course not, Your Eminence." But even though he didn't say anything, he made a mental note to watch the Sage closely. The years of knowing him had taught him to be careful when dealing with the secretive ancient reincarnation.

"We will find them, Wolfram." Conrad put his hand comfortingly on his younger brother's shoulder. "That's mostly why I wanted to talk to you two." He looked from Wolfram to Yuuri. He knew he had their absolute attention, as both young man were intensively watching him. "I thought it will be better if the two of you and Greta went to Earth for a while."

"What? Why now? I won't run from problems!" Yuuri protested.

"I know how you feel, Yuuri, but for now, we have a royal wedding to plan and we need both the king and his future consort to be alive for that. And it will be safer for Greta on Earth too." He knew that mentioning Greta's safety would get him exactly where he wanted to be. "I won't lie to you—we really don't know anything. We don't know how many of them are out there, how far they are willing to go or what or who their goal is. Right now, before the wedding, there are many unknown people here for the preparations at the castle. They are needed there, and we perhaps wouldn't be able to prevent something similar to last night from happening again. Or worse, even."

"How long?" asked Wolfram constructively.

"At least till wedding, if we don't solve this matter earlier. If we do, we will contact you," Conrad specified.

"How?"

"I think Shinou won't mind being an errand-boy," answered the Sage.

"And what about you?" Yuuri asked the other double black. "Are you going with us?"

"No. I will be more helpful here."

"But they can target you, too."

"I don't think they will. I'm not that important. Besides, Shinou won't let anything happen to his favorite strategist," he added irritably.

Yuuri and Wolfram both raised their eyebrows at the remark.

"Is something wrong?" The king couldn't help asking.

"No." Murata shook his head dismissively. "He's just being a bit... well, clingy, lately. Seriously, he's acting more and more like a child with every passing day," the glasses-clad boy sighed. It was hard to believe, but that was what he really was—a boy, even with the memories of a ancient sage and all of his past lives. Now he was little more than a child again, and sometimes he didn't know how to deal with the childish, four-thousand-year-old spirit of the first king.

No one said anything for a few moments, because no one knew what to say. They may all have their speculations about the relationship the Sage had with the original king, but none of them really ever admitted or denied anything. So they had just that—speculations.

"Well," Conrad started at least. "I think it's time to tell your family about the wedding anyway. You haven't been to Earth since before the announcement and it would be shame not to have the king's family at the royal wedding."

Yuuri sighed. "You're probably right. It's good we don't have to think about the time difference anymore. I mean, otherwise we could easily miss the wedding, if I didn't estimate the time flow right."

"Well, then it's good Shinou-Heika told you how to lift the time difference once you graduated from high school and the difference wasn't needed anymore." His godfather smiled. "Anyway...there is one more thing. I want you to take Ao and Flawless with you to Earth."

There was a deep silence after Conrad's last sentence. Yuuri's unbelievably wide eyes stared right back at his own.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not, Your Majesty. It's the best place to hide your horses. They can stay there until the danger here passes."

"Well, my father will be ecstatic, especially for the lawn," Yuuri snorted sarcastically. "On the other hand, my mother _will_ be ecstatic. That will probably make her the only one." He grimaced. "What will people say if suddenly two horses appear on our yard?"

"We can ask your brother for help. He's the future Maoh of Earth, he should be able to help," Wolfram interrupted. "We don't need to have the horses in sight all the time. It will suffice, if we know they're safe."

"Alright, we solve the whole issue of where the horses will be, how are we going to get them to Earth?"

"Just like we all travel to Earth. Two horses along with the two of us and Greta won't be the most you ever took with you."

"Well yeah, I'm not afraid of that, but they can't exactly hold their breath. They will drown."

"They can't drown, but we can have bags on their noses so the water won't get into their lungs unnecessarily. They won't suffocate, if we won't take too long. And we can stuff some plugs into their ears to make them more comfortable with the sinking too."

Yuuri knew when he was defeated.

***The King's Prince***

"Wolfram, Greta—are you both alright?" Sitting on Ao, Yuuri was the first to ask after emerging from the small pond in the middle of the midnight park. It was dark, with only a few lights here and there, and he had to try hard to focus so he could watch as Wolfram checked on Greta sitting in front of the blond. The park was dark, only few lights here and there.

"I'm fine," The wet princess huffed.

"As am I," Wolfram stated as he urged Flawless to the edge of the pond where they could leave the water. Yuuri followed with Ao.

After they stood safely on the dry ground, Wolfram jumped down from his horse and took off both of their muzzle bags along with removing the makeshift earplugs. Then he got back onto his horse, hugged Greta from behind and took the reins.

"We should get going, before someone sees us." Wolfram spurred his horse on to the road. "Left, or straight ahead?"

"Straight ahead," answered Yuuri, following right after Wolfram.

The water was slowly dripping from their drenched forms, leaving dark wet lines on the dimly illuminated road. They were surrounded by an orange hue as they passed under the street lights, accompanied with the clatter of hooves. It almost gave their journey a magical atmosphere. Luckily the weather had been warm that day, and the heat still hung in the air, so they weren't cold.

"This is so different from Shin Makoku," Greta breathed. She was watching her surroundings carefully. The little princess was here on Earth with her fathers once before, but one time is too short for really being filled up with impressions.

The trip to the Shibuya household was uncomfortable for all participants. The wet clothes rubbed against the skin of the saddles and the wet coat of their horses stuck out in all directions. Ao and Flawless soon started to shift uncomfortably. And Wolfram was now, more than ever, missing his Maryoku, with which he could dry everyone and made their journey more comfortable.

Fortunately, it only took about twenty minutes before they finally arrived in front of their goal. The house was covered in darkness, save for one window—Shori's. Yuuri got of off his horse and Wolfram followed, helping the princess get off too. Yuuri didn't waste any more time as he shivered under the wet clothes that had begun to cool against his skin, and went straight to the wooden doors. He didn't want to wake all neighbors by ringing the bell. And he knew knocking probably wouldn't wake his parents and his brother wouldn't hear it due to one of his perverse games. So he concentrated on his Maryoku and slowly tapped with it around the house, searching for his brother's signature.

In a moment the doors in front of him opened silently and his brother was standing before him, smiling widely.

"I knew about you the moment you arrived in that pond," he stating lazily, not needing to explain himself further.

"Yeah. I just didn't know if you weren't too absorbed in one of these games to come and greet us." Yuuri teased him with grin.

"I wouldn't miss my little brother."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuuri waved his brother off with a hand.

"Yuu-chan!" The doors opened further and Miko was suddenly around his neck. So much for not wanting to wake the neighbors, thought Yuuri.

"Hi Mom!" he greeted hesitantly.

"And Wol-chan and Greta-chan!" She released her younger son only to do the same to the blond and to the young princess. "Oh poor dears, you're all wet, you must be cold." She looked Greta over. "Yuu-chan, take the horses to the backyard and come in, I will make you something warm to drink and eat. Shori will help you get the horses settled." The brown-haired woman ordered without showing any surprise at having two horses at her doorstep. She pulled Greta into the house with her, shutting the doors behind them, leaving the three stunned boys outside.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7 Mornings and Evenings

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long. I hope you will like it. So don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**And again many thanks to my wonderful beta: USxArthurxKirklandxUK formerly known as Ichigo-chanNya and Kagomegirl2004  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 – Mornings and Evenings**

When their excited mother closed the doors on them, Yuuri and Wolfram went to take care of their horses with Shori's invaluable help. Of course the big brother was being very helpful by standing aside and telling them what to do, as if they didn't know what their horses needed. Wolfram was almost afraid the scowl adorning Yuuri's face will became permanent.

"All done," sighed Yuuri as Wolfram set the second bucket of water on the ground. For the last time the king checked by look the now happily grazing horses, making sure they have everything they needed, which wasn't much actually. They left the doors to their garden shed open and moved most of the things that could be dangerous for the horses to the garage so Ao and Flawless could use the shed as a shelter if needed.

"All right." Shori clasped his hands together. "You two should get yourselves some dry clothes."

Yuuri and Wolfram shared an amused look before silently entering the house through the backyard doors. As soon as they entered, Miko was standing in front of them.

"Greta is already asleep in the guest room, so be quiet when going upstairs." Both boys nodded. "Would you two like something warm to drink? I have tea ready."

"Well, some tea sounds really good right now, ne Wolfram?" Yuuri turned to the blond enthusiastically.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble, I would like some too, mama Jennifer."

"Sure dear, of course it's not a problem." She smiled at him brightly and cheerfully disappeared in kitchen.

"Come on, Wolf." Yuuri nudged at Wolfram's hand. "We should at least change into dry clothes." The blond just nodded and followed the black haired king up into Yuuri's room.

When the royal couple finally came down, they were clothed in Yuuri's fresh and dry clothes. Neither of them looked tired anymore. Instead they were chatting excitedly about something, which surely got Miko's attention. But what got her into schoolgirl mode was her youngest son's hand, which was unconsciously resting on the small of the blond's back. There certainly was something about them...call it mother's intuition – which will cause a few days insomnia, at least to her oldest son, if not to her husband too. She couldn't wait for the news.

Both boys seated themselves and the ever smiling Miko put two cups of tea in front of them.

"So," she began, while putting down her own cup and sitting between her husband and older son, so she could be at least within reach of either if anything not to their liking was said that night. "To what do we owe the unexpected visit?" Her brown eyes scanned both youngest again.

"Well," Yuuri begun slowly, carefully thinking trough words. "In short...we were attacked by some people while we were on holidays..." He paused, not knowing how to continue and meanwhile Shori looked like he was about to say something, but their mother beat him to it.

"Attacked?" she looked like she was about to have a heartattack. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Mother, calm down. And yes and no. Our horses," he mentioned towards himself and Wolfram by his side. "were the targets."

"Your horse," corrected Wolfram curtly, which earned him only meaningful stare from his king.

"Why would someone target horses?" Shori asked doubtfully.

"Because they are Mazoku horses. We're linked with them. They hurt them, they hurt us," explained Wolfram.

"Oh." it was the first thing that Shoma had said that night.

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"Well, I know the Mazoku horses from stories my mother used to tell me before going to sleep when I was a child. I thought they were just that...a stories. But you say they really exist?"

"Yes father, Ao and Flawless are Mazoku horses. And we're connected to them," said Yuuri. "Anyway, Wolfram's horse was injured really bad," he continued calmly. "And that's why we're here and with our horses too."

"But Wolfram is a soldier, isn't he?" Shori lifted his eyebrows. "He shouldn't run from enemy for an injury that wasn't even his own. Am I not right?" he asked challengingly, but before Wolfram could explode, he continued. "Or is it that your subjects needed the Maou and his fiancé gone and out of immediate harms way so they could concentrate on capturing the attackers?" He knew from Yuuri's expression he hit the nail on the head. He couldn't help the smirk that found it's way on his face because of his little brother's unbelievable face. But Shori knew he was missing something... "What I don't get is why now all of a sudden? You both faced critical situations and attempts on your lives many times before. So...why send you to safety now?" A pause. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Well, you see. There is a really big event coming up in Shin Makoku. Everything needs to be perfect and we would just be in a way for Conrad and the others who are trying to capture the culprits before the event comes."

Shori was watching his little brother carefully and hit it just right. "What event?" he asked directly.

Yuuri looked his whole family over and ended with his eyes on Wolfram. He took the blond's hand into his own under the table for comfort. "A wedding." He looked back at the three from Earth and brought their joined hands above the table. "A Royal wedding, to be more precise."

An ears assaulting shriek cut trough the still silent atmosphere. But not Yuuri, nor Wolfram had their attention on the only woman above them. The Royal couple was watching both older males carefully as excited Miko shot from her seat and hung herself around their necks shouting some incomprehensible things. To Yuuri's and Wolfram's absolute horror something about a wedding dress was amongst them.

"Mom, please..." tried Yuuri, still watching his father and brother.

"Do you know which one will be wearing a wedding dress already?" was the first coherent thing that left her sprinting mouth.

"Yes," answered Yuuri calmly.

"Really?" Miko's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Which one?"

"Neither," came the uninterested reply without even one blink of an eye.

Miko's smile fell. "What? Why?" she whined. "Yuu-chan, you can't do this to your mother. Wol-chan you surely want to wed in beautiful wedding dress, don't you?" She looked to Wolfram hopefully.

"No. Not at all," replied Wolfram firmly.

"Mom, we already resolved this with Wolfram's mother. She had the same opinion as you" sighed Yuuri.

"Sure. Mothers know the best," the confident woman replied proudly.

"Ehm."

At that one interjection the engaged couple and Miko (but not Shori, he seemed still a bit stunned) redirected their attention to the men of the house. Yuuri's father – Shoma.

"Well, if I understand everything right, you two are getting married," he stated to his younger son and his long time fiancé.

"Yes, father," was Yuuri's simple reply.

"When did this happen?"

"We decided about four months ago."

"And the wedding is?"

"In six weeks."

"You know for four months and you never came to tell the good news to your dear mother?" said Miko, disappointed. "I would understand not telling your father and brother, but why not tell anything even to your poor mother?" she whined.

"Why wouldn't he want to tell me, his older brother?!" Shori was more then just indignant at his mother's implications, but otherwise let it go. He had something more important on his mind then his mother's foolishness. "They pushed you into it, didn't they?" he asked Yuuri firmly.

"What?"

"They pushed you into marrying him, didn't they?" he pressed more.

Wolfram just sat there not saying anything, not even arguing as Shori expected him to at his accusations. It was like he told Shori, he was right and Yuuri was really under pressure to marry the blond.

"No they didn't."

"Really? Your fiancé certainly doesn't seem to think so." Shori looked Wolfram over again.

"Hey! You better leave Wolfram out of this, Shori."

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"No!" Yuuri was about to put his older brother back to his seat. "Because it's quite the opposite." Shori's eyes went wide.

"What again?"

"It was me who insisted." Shori couldn't believe what he heard. His little brother what?

"You wouldn't willingly." The older Shibuya just couldn't believe his younger brother would willingly submit to marrying a man.

Yuuri shook his head with a sigh. "It was my decision, Shori. And we're going to get married. You should start to get used to it, because it's final."

Shori clearly wanted to say something, but Yuuri quickly cut him off.

"I thought you will be happy for us," said the young King, disappointed.

"Your brother is, he just needs some time to come to terms with his little brother finally spreading his wings," Miko tried to settle things.

"Mom, I spread my wings a long time ago. Way earlier then him."

To that Miko just smiled.

_But from today on, my son...your wings will spread for and shield your own family. Beginning today, it's forever. _

***The King's Prince***

_Bang!_

Yuuri was startled awake roughly by his overprotective older brother. Again. It has been three days since they came to Earth and this was the third time Shori burst into his room to wake them up. Yuuri just couldn't stand the manner in which it was done. Yuuri was now seriously considering hurting the maniac in some very drastic way. Or he could lock the door, but that would be hardly satisfying at this point.

"Get out!" growled Yuuri and after Wolfram's example a moment ago, buried his head in his pillow. He felt Wolfram snuggle into his side. The blond was so warm against his body, it almost lulled him back to sleep. Almost.

"Awww! You two!" Shori grimaced. "Don't make me sick." He made a face as if he was about to throw up. "Wake up, you lazy brats!" Shori tried to pull off their blanket, but Wolfram was prepared for something like this and held it to himself hard enough.

"What part of GET OUT you didn't understand?!" Yuuri looked at his brother again.

"Stop cuddling together and get up."

"If we're making you so sick," Yuuri stared at the older male evilly while turning on his side facing Wolfram who just opened his deep green eyes and still dazedly stared at him, "you shouldn't watch us. He closed the distance that reminded between him and his fiancé and kissed the surprised blond.

Yuuri felt Wolfram stiffen at the sudden contact. But then the green eyes vanished behind long eyelashes and the boy he held in his arms kissed him back. Yuuri just didn't want to think about his brother anymore.

"Eeewww," grimaced Shori again, but this time he looked away feeling sorry for himself.

"What is happening in here?" This time Miko burst into the room. But she stopped the moment she saw the two making out on the bed. She was so surprised she almost...almost forgot to squeal in delight.

"Yaay!" was what finally separated the engaged couple.

"After you...finish," Miko almost purred the last word, "Breakfast is ready." She dragged Shori out of the room.

Yuuri sighed tiredly. "I don't want to face them. Ever." Wolfram turned in his arms and smiled shyly at him. His eyes now wide awake.

"Then don't." He fixed his fiance with his eyes. "Let's forget about them, at least for now." He pulled the now smiling Yuuri down for another good morning kiss, which somehow turned into their first little make out session. Yuuri just had to touch Wolfram's arms so gently, and Wolfram just had to tangle his fingers in Yuuri's hair that way.

"I'm going to lock the doors tonight," Yuuri whispered against Wolfram's parted lips and the blond laughed heartily as the two slowly separated again. "I hate to cut this short," Yuuri pulled his hand from Wolfram's cheek a bit and gently touched his lips with his thumb, "but we should probably go before they get any _ideas,_" Yuuri finished a bit shakily, hoping Wolfram wouldn't notice what their little make out session did to him. He was honestly surprised himself, but wasn't prepared to share his discovery with his fiancé yet. It partially scared him back to his senses, before they got any further. For now he will blame it on his hormones. Yes, better that then to dwell on it right now, there will be better time for deep thoughts later.

Wolfram, meanwhile, got out of the bed and started to change. When Yuuri's eyes landed on the blond's porcelain skin, the king blushed deeply and quickly went to get his clothes, trying not to think about anything.

"Don't forget we're going to ride today," said Wolfram as he looked at Yuuri across his shoulder.

"Right, we shouldn't let Shori wait anymore."

The next day after their arrival, Shori arranged a meeting with the owner of a nearby horse farm, who was also coincidentally Shori's high school days friend. They had large pastures where they bred their horses and Yuuri and Wolfram immediately liked the place and the people that were taking care of the horses. Yuuri was very glad they did like this place, because he was not a fan of the idea that he had to explain to Wolfram _and_ their horses that they had to load them into a big box on wheels and transport them because there were not enough places a horse could go.

When Shori's car passed trough the great wooden gate of the farm, the Earth Maou and Shori's friend were already waiting for them.

"Hello Bob. Hello Misaki-kun," called Yuuri as soon as he got out of the car. Wolfram rolled his eyes at his fiancé's childish gesture.

"Hello to you too, Yuuri-heika." greeted the Earth Maou back, but more formally. "And Wolfram-kakka too."

"Your Majesty. Misaki-sama," greeted Wolfram with a respectful nod of his blond head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to see you sooner," continued the older man. "But my work got in the way."

"I can relate to that," said Yuuri. His eyes and smile were filled with tenderhearted understanding.

"Ehm," Misaki suddenly cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I don't mean to sound mean, Shori, but I think you probably didn't introduced us properly last time." He looked pointedly at his friend.

"Um, well, I was not aware you knew Bob."

"Of course I know him, he's our Maou after all. Which brings out another question – how do YOU know him?"

"You're a Mazoku, Misaki?" Shori couldn't believe he didn't know this part of his friend.

"Yes, I am, but how do you..."

"Maybe I should explain then," started Bob. "Shori is my successor, Misaki. He's going to became the next Earth Maou when I retire."

"Oh, so you're a Mazoku too." Misaki turned to Shori again.

"I am half, my mother is a human." added Shori.

"All right, but why did Bob call _your brother_ heika?"

"Because he is." Shori looked at Misaki carefully. "I will do my job properly this time. Misaki, this is my younger brother Yuuri, the 27th maou of Shin Makoku. " This is," he looked at Wolfram, "Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, my brother's...eh...retainer."

_How childish, t_hought Yuuri and Wolfram simultaneously.

Bob smirked, Yuuri rolled his eyes, and Wolfram scowled. But Yuuri registered the disappointment that marred Wolfram's face for a moment, though it was gone in a second and carefully replaced with a hard scowl. But Yuuri saw. He knew Wolfram was hurt by his brother still not accepting his status. Not accepting _him_. He couldn't do anything about his brother's foolishness, but he could do something for Wolfram to at least feel better he hoped.

"Yeah." He smiled and moved beside Wolf. Yuuri gently took his pale and cold hand into his and Wolfram immediately looked at him and smiled a small, but weak smile. "And my fiancé too."

Misaki's eyes widened and a small _Oh_ escaped his lips.

"And I'm very glad Shori could arrange this meeting, because I wanted to officially invite you, Bob, as the Maou of Earth, to our wedding, held in six weeks time." Yuuri looked at Misaki and added politely: "And we would like for you to attend too, if you want."

Bob smiled as if he knew this all along. "I am honored to accept your invitation, Maou of Shin Makoku."

"I am honored to accept as well...Your Majesty." Misaki bowed deeply, but Yuuri had to stiffen a gasp and a shiver, because of an icily cold feeling running down his spine. Something about this situation seemed utterly wrong to the young king. But it passed as quickly as it came.

After a while, Yuuri forced a joyful "Great!" from his throat and slapped his hands together. "Now, as for why we are here." The young king looked at Wolfram. "We should go get our horses, before we run out of time, since we're supposed to go to the movie this afternoon with Greta."

"Yeah, about that..." Misaki said guiltily. "I'm afraid this could be a bit of a problem."

"What? Where are our horses?" snapped Wolfram. Yuuri, seeing his friend's distress, squeezed the blond's hand gently, but firmly to let him know he's still here to fight if need be.

"Well, last I've seen them, they were all right, they are always somewhere at the pastures, but they don't keep with other horses and won't come to any of my stuff. Last time I searched for them I had to ride a horse and I still looked for them for three hours. And they run as soon as they saw me."

"Oh." Wolfram visibly relaxed. "That won't be a problem." He looked to Yuuri then. "They know we're here. They're coming."

Yuuri had to shake down another bad feeling. Logically telling himself not to start being paranoid. That won't help anyone. But he still made a mental note to talk to Shinou tonight and tell him about everything. And everyone.

***The King's Prince***

When they finally got home after the riding with Shori and Bob, then the rest of an afternoon and evening spent with Greta at the cinema and then just visiting all the beautiful sights of night-time Saitama, they were so tired, they went straight to prepare for bed.

"Hey, Wolfram." Shori decided to approach the blond after all; this was bugging him for a while and he wanted it out. They were currently alone in Yuuri's bedroom since Yuuri went to take a bath leaving the blond to ready himself for bed.

"Shori." The blond looked up and gave his future brother in law a puzzled look. Yuuri just left and he had thought the king only forgot something so he didn't pay the opening doors much attention. "Sorry, I didn't hear you knock." He stuffed the pants of his pajamas back under the covers, glad he didn't manage to undress himself for bed before Shori came in.

Shori didn't respond to his comment about not hearing the knocking, feeling a bit ashamed. Wolfram couldn't hear any knocking because the future Maoh of Earth somehow managed to forget about good manners. His only excuse being distracted with thoughts about what exactly he wanted to talk about with the blond aristocrat.

Shori sighed. "I know this will sound strange, but you're marrying my younger brother and I have the right to know." He decided to approach the problem directly. "You just seem a bit different from what I remember you acting from before. Little less a brat."

At that Wolfram's eyes narrowed, but his expression quickly changed from angry realization to amused realization. "Little less a brat, hm?" he repeated teasingly.

"You know what I mean, just answer the question." Shori was starting to think he was maybe wrong after all.

Wolfram was toying with the idea of letting the older man (by visage only) to struggle through this for a bit and play dumb, but then decided against it. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep as quickly as he could, this would just prolong his mostly desired meeting with an abnormally soft pillow.

"He blamed himself." Wolfram started by making eye contact with the other. "Yuuri blamed himself for what happened a year ago. I think partially, he still does. But he's not in depression about it anymore. What happened changed us all."

Yes, Shori remembered clearly the one time his little brother came back home, never spoke to anyone and withdrew to himself. He and their parents were scared. They didn't know what happened for two weeks – until Yuuri was prepared to talk about it. He told some of the story (Shori was sure it wasn't everything) to their mother, crying the whole time, and didn't leave Earth, a week later, in much better shape. But the next time he came back, it was like nothing happened. No one asked. No one knew. Old Yuuri was back and that was enough.

"I just never understood what was such a big deal about the whole situation." Shroi said sadly. "I understand it was hard for him to see his close friends hurt badly, but they didn't die..."

Wolfram looked carefully at his future brother in law. "What did Yuuri actually tell you?"

"Just that Conrad and Gunter were hurt and it was his fault. He said it was an assassination attempt at his life and they protected him."

Wolfram felt sad for Yuuri's brother. Of course he couldn't understand. Who was not there back then couldn't understand. Even though he knew Shori would understand at some level if told the truth. Because he was Yuuri's brother. He knew his principles. He knew what Yuuri valued the most. He was just not sure if it was his place to tell Yuuri's family the whole story.

"I don't know if Yuuri is ready to tell you everything, but you should try."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It is not my place to tell."

"Why not? He will never tell me, if he didn't say anything till now."

"Maybe he just didn't want to bring it up. It is not something he wants to remember...ever. But that doesn't mean he won't talk about it if you ask him."

"This is ridiculous." Shori sighed exasperated. "All this secrecy because of a few injured soldiers."

"People died, Shori." came the sad answer from the now open doors behind Shori's back. Wolfram leaned over so he could see behind the large frame of the future maoh of Earth. Yuuri was standing in the doorway dressed only in his pants, a wet towel hanging from his shoulders. He closed the doors behind him and crossed the room to where they were standing. His eyes were sad when he sat himself on the bed with a sigh, but determined. It was time to talk. "And by my hand too."

-TBC-


End file.
